Meaning Of Love
by JOXER
Summary: It is a sequel to my first fic- Meaning Of Life. Lawrence escapes and seeks revenge.. on who? hehehe....WIP..Enjoy.*HEY, CHAPTER 15 NOW!!! FINALLY!!! YAY!!*
1. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, seaQuest DSV. There's a big surprise   
right?. The only character, Dayna Patterson, is a made up character and not part of the   
original series. A combo of my friend Dayna and my favorite author James Patterson, so I   
guess I cant really claim her as my own…. Err… Also, I browed some style of writing   
from James Patterson, just the way he leaves everyone in suspense and all… so good! He   
is my inspiration!!! Anyways. Second season era.. some facts changed… they will be   
explained in the story.   
  
Personal Note- sequel to my little story- Meaning Of Life. I hope you all will enjoy this   
story. Thanks to all who reviewed my last one- you all are too kind! This story, thanks to   
Jessica at her suggestion, will involve more pain and torture to our little genius!.. all the   
good stuff so that is why for the R rating… Thanks to Jules, both of them! Jessica again   
for the English help. Persephone, KL, and Dag for being there when I needed them. To   
Dusk and Sammie who just wished me well and to all my friends here in the desert! YOU   
ALL ROCK! Ok, cutting the bull- enjoy the story!   
  
Meaning Of Love   
  
By the Untalented JOxER   
  
Chapter one.   
  
Nathan Hale Bridger fiddled with his thumbs while he waited for the results on Lucas'   
test. Nathan stretched his legs as he sat uncomfortably on the bench outside the DMV.   
Nathan looked up as he heard a car coming in and looked at the incoming car- it was a   
red sport car. Wrong car, Nathan thought. Nathan sighed as he returned to playing thumb   
war against himself.   
  
"Morning," A pretty woman said as she sat next to Nathan.   
  
"Morning," Nathan replied nervously to the nice smiling woman.   
  
"You too?" The woman asked. Nathan gave her a confused look and she continued. "I   
have my daughter taking her driver's test too. I am a nervous wreck!"   
  
"Oh ... yeah ... My son is on the road right now. He passed the written part, but what   
counts is the behind the wheel," Nathan said, referring to Lucas as his son. He smiled at   
the fact that it was his SON.   
  
"Tell me about it. My girl, Ruby, is a good driver and all but that doesn't stop my nerves   
from being jumpy."   
  
"I know." Nathan was about to go further into the discussion when another car came   
pulling into the driveway. It was a black small sports car. Nathan took a deep breath as   
Lucas Bridger emerged from the driver's side and had a stone face. Oh no, Nathan   
thought. Lucas came near his father with the same look.   
  
"How did it go?" Nathan asked the emotionless teen.   
  
"Well…" Lucas couldn't keep his happiness inside anymore; he began to laugh. "I   
PASSED!" Lucas shouted. Nathan was pleased and, unannounced, hugged Lucas. Lucas   
stiffened but did not move away from the hug. Nathan noted the reaction to the hug. It   
has been four month since Lucas' real father was sentence to jail for child abuse but it   
was hard for Nathan fix the 17 years of abuse in just a few months. Nathan started to   
spend time with his new son and tried to give him the love his parents never gave him.   
  
The seaQuest II was in development, since Bridger sacrificed the first seaQuest. Even   
with Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak in jail, the World Project just replaced him with another   
equally qualified scientist. After a power surge had frozen the whole world, they lost   
control. Nathan had to make a decision on how to close the hole in the ocean. A   
substitute for Dr. Wolenczak, Dr. Robert Jolivette mentioned to the captain that there was   
only one way to save the world, and it would take an enormous force. Nathan made the   
decision to autopilot the seaQuest into the ocean floor, using the million megatons to plug   
up the hole. Nathan and the doctor made it out just as the seaQuest neared the hole.   
  
Now, the seaQuest II was being built and Nathan was trilled that he survived, but even   
more trilled that he had the 7 months to spend time with Lucas. Nathan had rented a   
beach house near where the seaQuest II was being built.   
  
Still, the nightmares from Lucas' pass never fully went away. The reactions to being   
loved were all too new for the teen. Nathan knew not to force Lucas to love; it would all   
come in time. Nathan let his son go and put his arm around his shoulders and walked   
Lucas inside the building. Lucas took his picture and got his license at that moment.   
Lucas frowned; his picture wasn't the way he wanted it to come out.   
  
"What's wrong?" Nathan asked as Lucas moaned. Lucas handed his father the license   
and Nathan smiled as he read the name on the license - Lucas Daniel Bridger. Nathan   
laughed at the picture. Lucas eyes were half closed and his smile was a little crocked.   
  
"Are you drunk?" Nathan laughed.   
  
"Hahaha … It is not me! I swear they said 'I will count to three' and at two they took the   
picture!" Lucas completed.   
  
"It is not that bad." Nathan said as he reached for his pocket, pulling out his own license   
for Lucas to see. Lucas chuckled as he saw the Captains picture - his mouth was opened   
as if he was singing. "Told you."   
  
"You're right - this is totally worse! … I never knew you had pure black hair?" Lucas   
playfully said. Nathan ran his fingers through his salt and pepper hair.   
  
"Hey, just because you have a license, that doesn't mean that I am going to let you drive   
the car!"   
  
"But DDDAAADDD!" Lucas whined.   
  
"Don't 'dad' me," Nathan said as he opened the drier side door. Lucas looked at him with   
pleading eyes to let him drive. "Fine, go ahead," Nathan said. He couldn't say no to the   
teen and Lucas knew that, and used it to his advantage. Lucas got into the car and started   
it. The seat belts automatically fastened around the two and they headed home.   
  
"So Lucas, are you going to tell Dayna about your new license?" Nathan asked. Lucas   
blushed at the mention of the girl's name. The two hit it off a couple of months back at   
the hotel and, ever since then, the two have been chatting on the interenx or talking on the   
vidlink.   
  
"Yeah. Can I ask you a big favor, dad?" Lucas shyly asked.   
  
"It depends … what kind of favor?"   
  
"Can I take the car tonight and pick up Day at work?"   
  
"Lucas, you have barely had your license for 2 minutes!"   
  
"Yeah but I…"   
  
"You are not going to win this one. Wait about two weeks and then we will see."   
  
"Two WEEKS!?"   
  
"You want to make it two months?"   
  
"Fine, two weeks sounds good to me," Lucas said sadly.   
  
"So, how is the new programming for the seaQuest II coming along?" Nathan asked,   
trying to pick up another rhythm of conversation.   
  
"Great! I am almost done, just some nicks in the hardware to get done and viola!"   
  
"That sounds great. I heard from the other staff that the computer program is top of the   
line." Lucas blushed again at his father's comment.   
  
"It's nothing."   
  
"Uh huh, come out, let it out! You know you're that good!"   
  
Lucas laughed and polished his fingernails on his shirt. "Well, when you got the skills   
…" The two began to laugh as they reached Nathan's little island beach house. Lucas   
parked the car just outside the beach house and ran inside the house. Nathan had his   
suspicions about the teen's action and locked the sport car before entering the house.   
  
When Nathan entered the house, his suspicions were conformed. Lucas was in his office,   
connecting a link to Dayna's house. Nathan only laughed as he softly knocked on the   
office door. Lucas turned around, surprised that someone was with him.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"After the call, do you want something to eat?"   
  
"Sure … but if you are hungry, don't wait for me ..." Lucas said, returning his attention at   
the screen. Nathan knew from previous calls, Lucas would talk to her for hours. 'Good   
thing that she lives near the area'. Within seconds, Dayna Patterson appeared in the   
screen and smiled. Nathan left the two young lovers in the room as he went to the   
kitchen.   
  
Lucas had fallen in love with Dayna ever since they met at the hotel. Nathan remembered   
when Lucas told him under what circumstances the two met, and laughed. Dayna was just   
a year older than Lucas and a freshman in college. She was no genius like Lucas, she was some  
what computer smart like Lucas.But other than that, She was just a regular girl. Nathan smiled as he opened the   
refrigerator door and picked out some left over take out.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
"Eat your dinner, Wolenczak," a guard told the inmate Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak as   
Lawrence played with his peas in the cafeteria's prison.  
  
"Would you eat this shit? No, I don't think so!" Lawrence shot back and went to his task.   
Another inmate sat down next to the famous doctor as the guard walked away from the   
doctor.  
  
"Hey Wolenczak, have you heard the good news?" the smiling inmate asked.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" the annoyed doctor shot back.  
  
"Your boy is living the high life. He has been a pretty busy boy - the seaQuest II is   
almost fully operational, so the news says!!! And here you are eating left-over peas from   
Monday and drinking stale iced tea!!! It is just too funny!" the inmate laughed   
  
The mention of his son brought up so much rage in the once-famous doctor. The inmate   
that brought up the comment was so busy laughing that he didn't notice when Lawrence   
got up and tackled him. They both were fighting and Lawrence was banging the other   
man's head on the cement floor. Other inmates began to crowd around the two fighters   
and cheered as Lawrence kept on banging the other man's head on the floor. The other   
man was already passed out but Lawrence continued to bash the man's head. Four   
warden's made their way into the center of the circle crowd and three of them had to   
restrain Lawrence from the other man. Lawrence was driven by pure rage.   
  
"Let the asshole die!" Lawrence said as the remaining warden checked out the man on   
the floor. A small puddle of blood began to stain the floor.   
  
"Let the fucker bleed!" Lawrence said as he was dragged out of the dining area. One of   
the warden's turned around and gave Lawrence a punch to the stomach.   
  
"Shut up fucker!" the warden said to the resisting Lawrence. Lawrence didn't expect the   
blow and obeyed the warden. The warden signaled to the other and they both nodded.   
  
"So, you're a tough guy, right? How does one week in I-SO sound to you?"   
  
"Why don't you make it two, just to be on the safe side?!"   
  
"You asked for it, fucker." With that, the three dragged Lawrence to the isolation wing   
and threw him into a cell. "Have a nice two weeks!" The warden said as he locked the   
door. Lawrence started to walk around the cell, growing madder and madder by the   
second.   
  
"Let me out!!! Wait! You better not! Once I get out I will kill you!!! Just let me out and   
you will see!!! FUCK! Let me out!" Lawrence screamed before he started to settle down.   
He began to breath heavier and heavier, this was one thing Lawrence hated - being locked   
up in Iso. It wasn't his first time either. He sat hard on the steel bunk and began to talk   
to himself.   
  
"You will all see … I will get out … I will get revenge!" Lawrence repeated in his mind.   
He was informed by one of his lawyers that Lucas was living a new life with Bridger, and   
that his parental rights towards Lucas were terminated. Lucas had made his life a living   
hell! It was all the boys fault - here he was in jail because of the pesky boy. He lost   
everything! His job, his money, his name! No one will ever think of Lawrence   
Wolenczak as a famous scientist and doctor. Oh no, they would think of that the guy who   
is in jail for child abuse! "FUCK! I will get out!!" Lawrence screamed out again.   
Lawrence slammed his fist on the steel bunk and began to think of the perfect plan as his   
knuckles began to bleed.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
SO SHORT I KNOW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! FEEDBACK WELCOME   
seaquest_fan@yahoo.com 


	2. 2

Disclaimer- Blah blah blah…blah blah blah…  
  
Personal Note- Thanks to all!!! Love ya all!! Thanks to Jessica for all the help and all the insanity you give   
me! JK. To Jules- both of them.  
  
Meaning Of Love   
  
By the Untalented JOxER   
  
Chapter two   
  
  
  
Lawrence looked up as he heard his cell door open. A warden looked inside and spotted Lawrence lying  
on the bunk.   
  
"Get up Wolenczak, your two weeks are up!" the warden informed the doctor. Lawrence got up slowing  
and made his way out the cell. He squinted his eyes as the bright light from the light bulb blinded him.  
The warden pushed the doctor to move forward and Lawrence obeyed. They walked several halls down,  
back to Lawrence's old cell before he was placed in ISO.   
  
"Good boy," the warden said as he turned the key that opened his cell. "You have a new roommate,  
another asshole like yourself," the warden said as Lawrence made his way inside the cell. Lawrence  
looked up as the warden shut the cell door. His new roommate was lying on the top bunk and started to  
sit up. The man had a huge scar on the side of his face and a happy look on his face. 'Looks like a  
momma's boy,' Lawrence thought as the man began to speak.   
  
"So, you're the famous Wolenczak."   
  
"And you are?"   
  
"Jake McEntash at your service. People call me Razor. Heard what you did to Victor Cruz … I mean,  
I've seen it! You cracked his skull pretty good."   
  
"I don't want any fuckin' greeting or phrases from anyone. Don't try to be my friend, OK. I will get out  
of here!" With that, Lawrence sat on the bottom bunk.   
  
"Oh yeah, you are getting out? How, mister big man?!" Jake said.   
  
"Fucker, I am getting out. I will find a way out!"   
  
"Um huh, how long have you been here?"   
  
"Four months! Not going on five because I will get out!"   
  
Jake laughed. "I have been here for two years. They just moved me to this hell wing because I killed my  
old roommate for being an ass. There is no way out of here! I have tried it already. There is no way out  
of this place!"   
  
"You?! You look like you couldn't take a pack of gum without getting caught, let alone kill someone!"   
  
"Looks are deceiving, asshole."   
  
"Oh sure, why are you in here anyways, excepting the roommate ..."   
  
"Shut up fucker, three counts of rape and attempted murder. I have done worse but only got these  
charges." Lawrence heard the sound of macho in him as he spoke about his crimes.   
  
"So who fuckin' cares? I will get out and you will still be here living up to your life sentence!"   
  
"We're back on to the same subject! How are you getting out?! Digging your way out with a spoon?"   
  
"I have money! I have lots of it! Everyone can get greedy, even those underpaid wardens!"   
  
"Don't fuck around here, Wolenczak. You are not the first one to think about that! You need a better  
plan than that! OK, you get out … what then?"   
  
"Then? I get my revenge!"   
  
"Oh, you must be new at this! You have to come up with another identity! Another life, and a better plan.  
Hey, what if WE work this out together?!"   
  
"Oh let's see, you Razor. Why are you in here again? Are you a mastermind criminal?"   
  
"Back off, Wolenczak! I'm not the one who got caught beating his son! I have been out of the cops  
grasp for 15 years! I was a MASTERMIND! You, my friend, are no mastermind! You will need my  
help!"   
  
"I don't need anyone else's help!"   
  
"Take it from me, you will just get caught and get sent back here."   
  
Lawrence began to think. This was his first jail break. Fuck , it was his first time in jail. What if Jake is  
telling the truth? He needs a better plan than simply - get Lucas, kill Lucas. And what if he got caught?  
They would be on him like a hawk! Then there would be no way of getting revenge! Too many 'what  
if's'!   
  
"What you want?" Lawrence asked the man.   
  
"You got money - ask me that again."   
  
"How much do you want?"   
  
"One million!"   
  
"A million!!!"   
  
"You asked!" Lawrence lied back down on his bottom bunk … A million? He could promise him, and  
then kill him later …   
  
"Fine, what's the plan?" Lawrence asked.   
  
"Let's first talk to the others, then we talk."   
  
"Others?! I am not paying for all of them!"   
  
"Look, promise them 100 grand and that would be settled. Only you and I are leaving this place, the  
others are part of the plan.."   
  
"100 grand! Where am I going to get 100 grand?!"   
  
"Fucker, is lying new to you?! Lie to them; promise them petty cash as a deposit. Say, a thousand dollars,  
and then leave and don't keep your promise!"   
  
"Sounds like a plan."   
  
"Good, we wait until morning before talking to the rest."   
  
"Fine." With that the two men laid back on their bunks. Lawrence thought that the guy was so stupid to  
think that he was going to pay him a million dollars. Maybe he could kill Jake once outside. First, he had  
so see what kind of plan he was going to talk with the 'others' about and see from there. But there was  
no doubt in his mind that Jake might also turn on him and try to kill him too.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-   
  
  
  
Lucas was on the verge of a nervous break down. He ran up and down the stairs and went back into his  
room. Lucas still couldn't find what he was looking for. It has been two weeks since his dad told him he  
could drive alone. It was his big chance to do it and now he might have to cancel! No!   
  
"DAD!" Lucas yelled at the top of his lungs to his father who was outside on the front porch. Lucas was  
about to tear his room apart and yelled for his father again. "DDAAADD!!" Lucas went running down  
stairs to see why his father was not answering him. Once he was down stairs, Nathan opened the screen  
door, with a worried look.   
  
"What happened?!"   
  
"I can't find my other black shoe!" Lucas pouted. Lucas saw the way Nathan looked and wished he  
hadn't yelled like his life was in danger. "I'm sorry I scared you."   
  
"It's all right. I thought I saw your shoe in the living room. Remember after the meeting with the UEO  
two nights ago?" Lucas didn't reply as he bolted to the living room area. 'Of course, the meeting was a  
suit and tie thing and I feel asleep on the couch!' Lucas thought as he began to search the living room.  
He searched behind the couch and let out a yell. "YYEEESSS!" Lucas said as he ran back up stairs and  
got ready.   
  
Nathan went back outside on the porch and sat down next to Dr. Kristen Westphalen.   
  
"Everything all right, Nathan?" Kristen asked as she noticed the blank face Nathan was giving her.   
  
"Yeah, he just scared me when he screamed like that. He couldn't find his shoe!" Kristen laughed but  
knew it wasn't the real reason why the captain was still looking worried.   
  
"That not the real reason you look like you are going to have a panic attack"  
  
"You're right, I am a nervous wreck! I don't know why ... Wait I do, but I don't know why I am feeling  
this way!" Kristen was totally lost and Nathan continued. "Lucas is a great driver and all but I would feel  
a lot safer if I followed him or something!"   
  
"Oh no you don't!"   
  
"I know, but ... I had this same feeling when Robert began to drive. I guess I am over-reacting."   
  
"I know exactly how you feel. When Cynthia began to drive, it scared me to death to think about what  
could happen to her. But you can't keep Lucas under lock and key all the times!"   
  
"I know Kris, but I wish I could!" Bridger said as a brand new sport car came into the couple's view and   
parked itself in the entrance of the garage. It was Ben Krieg in a shiny new red convertible. Ben jumped   
out of the car without opening the door and ran over to the captain.   
  
"Does the kid suspect anything?" Ben asked as he caught up with his breathing.   
  
"Not a thing," Bridger said in a small whisper.   
  
"Don't you think you are spoiling him too much?" Kristen asked.   
  
"Not at all! Well ... Just a little, but Kris, I can't help it," Bridger said as Kristen laughed. All of a sudden  
Lucas came out, fully dressed for a special occasion. He was wearing some casual slacks and a nice  
dark dress shirt and carrying a jacket in his left arm. Kristen whistled as the teen shut the door.   
  
"Hey, I thought you were only going to have dinner with Dayna. You must have something special  
planned since your hair is nicely combed!" Ben said as the other two laughed.   
  
"I am. I just want to look my best though." Lucas said as he fixed a lock of hair back into its place. "What   
are you doing here anyways?" Lucas asked then turned to his dad with out hearing Ben's reply. "Dad, I   
can't find the keys to your car anywhere!"   
  
"Oh, you are not thinking of taking my car are you?"   
  
"Either that or your bike. Come on Dad, you promised!" Lucas said as he crossed his arms.   
  
Bridger laughed as he saw Lucas' reaction. He was 17 but sometimes he acted if he were 5! "No way.  
You are not taking my car! Here." Nathan said as he handed him a set of keys.   
  
"These are not the car keys," Lucas said, as he looked over the keys. His father's keys had no key chain  
on them like these had. This set had a mini dolphin as a key chain.   
  
"No they are not, they are yours!" Nathan said as Lucas' eyes went wide. Lucas ran towards the garage  
and yelled.   
  
"YYEEESS!" Lucas yelled as Ben, Nathan and Kristen followed the happy teen. "This is mine?!" Lucas  
asked.   
  
"Sure is kid, got it for you this morning. Your dad has been keeping secrets from you!" Ben said as he  
patted Lucas on the back. "L_u_c_k_y!"   
  
Lucas was too happy with the car to reply. He walked around it four times without a word. He loved the  
fact that he had his very own car! Not to mention it was a red convertible. Lucas neared his dad and  
gave him a small hug. Nathan was taken back by the hug. Lucas never hugged him first; it was usually  
Nathan initiating the hug and then Lucas would hug back. Nathan was pleased; it showed that Lucas was   
healing well, and he didn't forget to do his part - Nathan hugged back. Lucas let go and went around the   
car again. He notice the license plates - they read 'Darwin'. Lucas laughed as he began to open the door to   
his car.   
  
"You do have your license with you, right son?" Nathan asked.   
  
"Yup! It's in ... in my ..." Lucas said as he looked for his wallet in his pants. He found his Pal, his map to  
Dayna's house, but was shocked that he couldn't finds his wallet. 'Oh shit' Lucas shut the car door hard   
and ran back into the house. Lucas ran upstairs and entered the bathroom. There was his wallet, sitting near  
the sink. Lucas grabbed it and went running back down the stairs and outside. Lucas showed his dad his  
license and went to open his door again.   
  
"Don't speed, OK! The car is in your name and all the paper work is in the glove compartment," Nathan  
worriedly said. Lucas turned on the car only to hear an old country song playing.   
  
"All right, to whom does this belong?!" Lucas pulled out the Garth Brooks CD and asked the three  
people.   
  
"Mine!" Ben said as he took the CD and shoved it into his back pocket.   
  
"Didn't know you like country, Ben," Lucas said as he laughed and put the car in reverse.   
  
"Be back around 2 AM," Lucas joked.   
  
"Try again," Nathan said as he raised his eyebrow  
  
"Midnight." Nathan nodded and waved his good-byes as Lucas put the car in drive and sped off. Nathan  
felt the parental worries start to began but was happy that they were there. He was a parent again, and  
was the parent of a great son. Nathan looked at Kristen and at Ben.   
  
"Let's get you back to your hotel," Nathan said to Ben as he moved towards his car.   
  
"Na, Captain, I'm OK. I'll call a cab." Ben said as he moved toward the house. Ben leaned over to  
Nathan and whispered something to the captain. Nathan laughed as Ben entered the house.   
  
"What was all that about?" Kristen asked  
  
"Oh ... He wanted to leave us alone until midnight."   
  
"That was the best idea the Lt. Krieg ever had," Kristen said as she leaned over and kissed Nathan.  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Feedback welcomed! 


	3. 3

Personal Note- Thanks to all reviewers- you rock! Thanks to Jules for giving me   
a sneak preview to all your work. To Jess for being insane with me! AND A MAJOR  
THANkS TO DAG- THANkS FOR LISTENING LIKE NO ONE HAS EVER HAD! I LOVE YOU.Not Beta,   
sorry- just me and my bad English.... Enjoy  
  
Meaning Of Love  
  
By the Untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter three  
  
Lucas drove down the highway, checking every single second if his hair was   
alright. He had driven with the top down for a mile or two and when he looked   
at the rear view mirror, he hair was a disaster. He then quickly put the top up   
but it was too late for his hair. Lucas tried to smooth out some of the hair   
that stood up but once it was down, it would shoot back up again. 'I look like   
Alfalfa' Lucas thought as he thought the date was beginning to be a disaster.   
  
Lucas came upon Johnson's road and made a sharp left turn. Lucas slowed down   
and began to search for the number 1214. Lucas looked at each house, they were   
pretty middle class style homes. Not too fancy and not to poor. Lucas came   
upon the house and parked his car outside. He quickly made another check on his   
hair only to be disappointed, it was still not staying down. Lucas threw his   
hands up in frustration and stepped out of the car. Lucas began to think what   
to say, it was the first time the two would have been on a date date.   
  
Back in the hotel where they met, they did have a brief lunch together but it   
was cut short when she had to leave to go back to school. Dayna had been   
visiting a family member that just had checked into the hotel and it was the   
only time she had to visit them. They exchanged email address and other than   
talking all day or chatting away on the internex, Lucas and Dayna never had been   
out before. Before Lucas could think about their past conversations, Lucas'   
foot came in contact with something heavy and headed for the concrete floor.   
Lucas got up quickly and dusted himself off. 'Not a good sign' Lucas thought as   
he turned to see what had made him fall. It was a small tricycle that was now   
upside down and the little wheels spinning. Lucas made his way to the door with   
out tripping on anything and rang the door bell. Lucas put on a smile as   
someone opened the door but yelled when something came in contact with his face.  
  
"Gotya!" a little boy yelled as Lucas wiped his face. The little boy pointed   
the rubber arrow gun at Lucas, ready to fire again. "Who are ya, we know   
nothin! Nothin I say!" The little boy chanted.  
  
"Nothing? Are you sure? I am looking for Dayna."   
  
"Dayna? Dayna not here."  
  
"What?" Lucas asked  
  
"No Dayna in this house. No sir.!" The little boy said, beginning to close the   
door.  
  
"Wait!" Lucas said as he stuck his foot on the doorway, "what if I pay you for   
some information? Will you tell me then?"  
  
"How much ya talkin about?" the little boy said as he crossed his arms  
  
"A dollar?"  
  
"Hum.. make it two and I will show you her diary!" Before Lucas could say deal,   
an angry looking Dayna appeared.  
  
"Oh no you don't you little bugger." Dayna said as she picked up the little boy   
by the waist and yelled for her father. Dayna smiled at Lucas as she held a   
kicking boy in her arms. "Sorry about him, Steven is a secret spy and no one is   
suppose to know he is here." Dayna said as she winked.   
  
"Don't worry, I don't know any Steven." Lucas played as he remembered Dayna   
talking about her little brother and sister. Lucas was about to ask about the   
little Suzy when she made her own appearance. Suzy came in, holding her little   
doll and whacked it over Stevens head. Steven gave out a loud cry and kicked   
harder to be let go. Dayna couldn't hold the kid anymore and let him go chase   
after his little sister.  
  
"I swear I need to get out of here!" Dayna said as her father came in, holding   
little Suzy, protecting her from the evil Steven. "Dad, I want you to meet   
Lucas. Lucas, this is my dad." Dayna said as Lucas pulled out his hand and   
shook the strong mans hand.  
  
"So your the reason our phone line is always busy?" Dayna's dad joked.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Patterson." Lucas apologized  
  
"No apologized.. just playing with you. By the way, its Dan."  
  
"Thank you Dan. Don't worry about Dayna, I will have her home by midnight."  
  
"Very well. Have a good time Dayna." Dan said as Dayna began to put on her   
jacket. She quickly got her small purse and kissed her father good bye. She   
messed up little Suzy hair only to get a smack over the head by her doll. Suzy   
laughed as her big sister rubbed her head. Dayna then bent down to say good bye   
to Steven.  
  
"Pss.. you made need this." Steven said as he handed her the rubber arrow gun.   
Dayna took the gun and put it in her purse.  
  
"Thanks for looking out for me." She said as she kissed Steven good bye. Steven   
began to wipe his face where his big sister had kissed him. Lucas took her my   
her arm and lead her away from the house. Dan stood in the doorway and smiled   
as Lucas opened the car door for Dayna. Dayna turned and waved again to her   
family. Suzy began to yell "Dayna's got a boyfriend" as Lucas got into the   
driver side and turned on the car.  
  
"Thank you so much for taking me out of that house!" Dayna said as Lucas put the   
car on drive.  
  
"No problem It is an honor." Lucas said. "You look great."  
  
"Thanks. I still don't know what you have planned. I hope this outfit will do."   
Dayna said as she tugged on her black dress and coat outfit.  
  
"You look perfect. Besides, why ruin a surprise by telling you about it." Lucas   
said  
  
"It still is not fair. So , how's your project going?" Dayna said, trying one of   
her old famous tricks...  
  
"Great actually. It is almost done. I still have to get some nicks and stuff   
but other than that, perfect."  
  
"Good to hear my little genius is keeping himself busy. So where are we going?"  
  
"No you don't! You tricked me that last time you asked me a question I didnt   
want to answer. Not this time, it is a surprise.!"  
  
"Fine fine fine. Hows ya dad?"   
  
"He's ok. Can you believe he gave me this car." Lucas knew which dad she was   
talking about. The question he didn't want to answer a while back was about his   
past. Lucas couldn't think of a reason not to but it wasn't just everyday you   
tell people about your past. It took Dayna a whole hour just for him to open   
up. Lucas thought that Dayna would have dumped him in a flash once she learned   
what kind of freak Lucas was. But it was the total opposite. Dayna felt sorry   
for Lucas about what he went through but mostly, she kept reminding him that it   
was all in the past, what counts is now and the future.   
  
"It is a great car. I prefer SUVS myself but this is great too."  
  
"SUVS?"  
  
"Yeah! Better look out for those babies, they are powerful. Do you know where   
you are going?"  
  
"Yeah, the Garden is not th.." Dayna began to laugh. "You.. you are so mean."  
  
"Why? That I can easily play with your little mind? The Garden sounds great."   
Dayna smiled  
  
"Hey, you tricked me. But you are going to pay for that!"  
  
"Nothing but big talk."  
  
Lucas and Dayna arrived to the Garden and Lucas stopped his red car just outside   
the door. A valet came around and opened the door for Dayna and Lucas handed   
him the keys. The valet gave him a number and Lucas shoved it into his pocket.   
Lucas had opened the door and told the greeter he had a reservation. A waiter   
came around and led the a wing of the restaurant just for two people and had a   
great view of the ocean. There was soft music playing and some of the couples   
were dancing a slow tone. 'such a perfect night' Lucas thought  
  
"Its such a perfect night." Dayna stated almost reading Lucas mind, as the   
waiter gave them the menus and asked if they wanted anything to drink. Lucas   
ordered a coke and Dayna ordered a ginger ale.   
  
"Oh my gosh Lucas, these meals cost too much. You should have put yourself to   
this kind of trouble just for me. I would be happy with a nice happy meal from   
McDonalds." Dayna said as she stared at the two figured prices.  
  
"It is not to much and believe me, you deserve more." Lucas said. "What's   
wrong?" Lucas asked as Dayna gasped.  
  
"Do you know how much they want for water!" Dayna said a little bit too loud and   
the couple near them told them to hush. Dayna giggled and whispered the amount.   
Lucas laughed but shook his head, it was no problem. He had plenty of money and   
Dayna knew it too. There was nothing the teen had not said to Dayna, she had   
known from Lucas' work on the seaQuest to his stupid stuff he did when he was   
kid. Dayna had done the same but there was still a lot of things the two didn't   
know about each other. The waiter came in and brought there drinks and asked if   
they were ready to order. They both asked for a few more minutes more and the   
waiter agreed.  
  
"How did you hear about this place?"  
  
"My dad took Kristen here once and he had mentioned that they have the best food   
and service around. I had to see for myself and of course I couldn't go alone."  
  
"Good thing I am here to offer my services! I don't charge that much, lets say   
10 bucks an hour."  
  
"Guess I should take you home now, I don't have that kind of cash for what I   
have planned."  
  
"If you can offered the glass of water and some crackers, you can afford me!"   
Dayna laughed. Lucas smiled, he enjoyed her laugh and it was a shouting sound   
to go along with the music.  
  
"So what are you going to order?" Lucas asked  
  
"You mean I can eat!"  
  
"Ok Dayna, yes you can eat at no extra charge!"  
  
"The chicken salad sounds good. Oh, and the onion blossom! It is a must have!"   
Dayna said with excitement  
  
"You've been here before?"  
  
"NO! My dad took my mom out once and they brought home the left over's and it   
was an onion blossom from another restaurant, it was good."  
  
"I think I will have an onion blossom too and... I think I will have the   
spaghetti." Lucas spotted their waiter and hauled him down. They ordered and   
Dayna laughed as the waiter asked her if she wanted salad or soup with the meal.  
  
"I am having a salad for dinner and I get to have a small one before the big   
one?" The waiter laughed but asked again. "The soup sounds good. I will have   
that." Dayna replied and Lucas began to order his meal. He headed toward the   
salad and ordered a side of dinner rolls. The waiter told them it would be   
around 20 minutes for the food but the two couple didn't mind. The waiter left   
and Lucas was lost. He wanted to ask Dayna to dance but he could think of what   
to say. He had to be smooth and cool, not just- come dance with me.  
  
"Lovely music they are playing." Lucas began.  
  
"Yeah, I love to Tango."  
  
"Tango! I never knew that!"  
  
"You never asked."  
  
"All I know is the basic dancing, unless you count head banging dancing."  
  
"I can teach you.. come on." Dayna said as she began to stir in her seat.  
  
"No, I mean. I don't want to look like a fool or anything."  
  
"You will not, besides, I think you will love dancing with me. Unless you want   
me to go to the single section of this restaurant and find someone that will   
dance with me."  
  
Lucas got up in a second. "Fine, teach me."  
  
"That's my boy."  
  
Lucas and Dayna entered the dance floor and made there way to the center of the   
floor. Dayna began to talk Lucas through the simple foot work. Lucas was doing   
ok when he accidentally stepped on Dayna foot. Lucas apologized but Dayna   
laughed. It didn't bother her, she continued to teach Lucas to tango. Dayna   
whispered to his ear to tip her and Lucas did. She then told him to turn her on   
the count of three and Lucas did. He was starting to get the hang of Tango when   
Dayna asked him to go faster. Lucas began to get nerves as they danced faster   
and again, stepped on Dayna's foot. Dayna asked to go slow again and for   
awhile, they slowed dance tango. The music was closing and Dayna asked him to   
tip her again. Lucas did and upon bringing her right side up again, he leaned   
over and kissed her. Dayna kissed back and stopped when the music stopped.   
  
"I have been waiting to do that since the first time I met you." Lucas said as   
they both walked back to their table.  
  
"That is a long time. Was it worth it?"  
  
"Worth the wait!" Lucas said as he pulled out the chair for Dayna. Lucas made   
his way to his chair as they both saw their side food already waiting for them.   
It seemed that the dancing made their hunger greater and began to eat. Lucas   
began to eat his salad and Dayna laughed. Lucas held his fork in place as he   
asked what was so funny.  
  
"I think the soup has been waiting for a long time, it is cold." Dayna said and   
made Lucas laugh. A big mistake. Lucas contents of the fork tipped over and   
fell on his lap. His nice slacks were now stained with ranch sauce and fresh   
lettuce. Dayna didn't laugh and handed him some clean paper towels for him to   
clean up. Lucas cussed under his breath as the stain got worse.   
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I just ruined my pants." Dayna began to giggle.  
  
"What comes around..." Dayna said as she remembered the first time the two met,   
it was her pants that wee ruin, now it was Lucas' pants.  
  
"Haha.. funny." Lucas said as he gave up on the stain and continued to eat his   
salad. After they finished their side food, the dinner meal was coming along.   
Dayna's eyes went wide as they placed a giant salad in front of her. Lucas also   
was shock to see the endless spaghetti plate the waiter placed in from of him.   
The waiter said to enjoy their food and left to refill their drinks.  
  
"Oh my, I never knew it was going to be this big!" Dayna said as she thought   
where to begin eating on the giant salad.  
  
"I think this spaghetti is going to last me a long time.. maybe till next week."   
Lucas said as they began to eat.  
  
"So tell me Dayna, how's school?"  
  
"Don't remind me! It is my summer vacation and you had to remind me of school!   
Just kidding, it is going great. A little fast at first but I am catching up.   
What I really hate is I am going to take a history class next semester and I   
hate history! Give me science anytime but history! Yuck!" Dayna laughed as she   
bit into a dinner roll.  
  
"I never did like history either. It was one of the subjects I could do with   
out in Stanford. But it's a recommended class."  
  
"Oh sure, here I am heading towards a nursing profession and I have to know   
history! I understand anatomy, and science but history? Did I lose it   
somewhere?" Dayna said and that made Lucas laugh. The same couple near them   
hushed them again and this time, the lady asked them to be quite. Dayna raised   
an eyebrow but calmed down.   
  
"So, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, it is going ok. How's   
land life for you?"  
  
"Its going great. Dad and I mostly talk and hang out, unlike.. But to say the   
truth, I miss the sea. When I am on the sub, I want to go back to shore. And   
when I am at shore, I want to go back to the sea. Very confusing I must say."  
  
The two laughed as they began to get half way through their meals. They ate in   
silence as the waiter came around and asked if they wanted any dessert. Lucas   
laughed as he said that they even haven't finished the meal. Dayna laughed a   
bit to loud and was once again hushed by the couple next to them. Lucas heard   
the woman say 'some people will never grow up' to her dinner guest. Lucas   
stiffened by what the woman had said but tried to ignore it. Dayna had also   
heard the woman and Dayna reached for her purse. Lucas was confused on what   
Dayna was up to when she pulled out a rubber gun from her purse.   
  
"What are you thinking?" Lucas whispered.  
  
"You think I can aim for her head?" Dayna said as she aimed the gun to the   
woman's head.  
  
"NO!" Lucas whispered.  
  
"Just kidding Lucas." Dayna said as he placed the gun back into her purse but   
didn't zipped it shut. 'Just in case' Dayna thought as she returned eating her   
salad.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
OK, sorry so short these days, just been a werid week for me... 


	4. 4

Thanks to the reviewers and to Jessica who encourage my insanity. Sorry that it took   
awhile- Real life had been hard but its getting better. AND! Finals are now over and I can   
once again have too much time for myself and write. Thanks to Jules, both of them and   
to Dag who listen to me bitch about everything and everyone in RL… thanks.  
  
Again, I am trying my best so this chapter was not beta. Sorry. I am taking a writing   
class this semester so hopefully that helps out.. but for now, sorry.  
  
Ok, there is a part of this story where I use a offensive term and I hope it doesn't   
offended anyone… I didn't use it to offend anyone….Thanks.  
  
Meaning of Love  
  
By the Untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter 4- three weeks later.  
  
Lucas was, once again, stressing over his hair as he combed it for what seemed the   
millionth time. He was excited and getting ready for another date with Dayna. Lucas   
inspected his chin and wondered at what age does someone grow a beard. Lucas swore   
he could feel some tiny whiskers forming on his chin and reached for the shaving cream   
and his dad razor.  
  
Nathan was down stairs in the study room reading a newspaper when the annoying   
beeping of the vidphone interrupted the silent room. Nathan looked at his watch; it was   
four in the afternoon. He yelled to Lucas to hurry up only to be welcomed by 'Jeez, I   
know already' comment. 'Your welcome' Nathan thought as he heard the vidphone beep   
again. "I'm coming!" Nathan yelled at the screen as he turned it on. Nathan smiled as he   
saw one of his best friends, Admiral Bill Noyce on the other end of the screen. "What do   
you want bill." Nathan said with a grin.   
  
"I don't know how to say this to you…" Bill said as he breathed a sigh of frustration.  
  
Nathan face soon lost his smile and saw that Bill was serious about something. "What is   
it?"  
  
"There was a prison riot today…and.."  
  
"Shit Bill… just tell me!" Nathan demand, though in the back of his mind, he knew what   
was the bad news.  
  
"Lawrence and four other inmates escaped from jail… one of the guards said that it was   
too perfect…" Bill said. Neither of them had notice when someone else was listening to   
their conversation.  
  
"Damn it! How did it happen?"  
  
"It was when all the inmates were outside, it started to be a simple fight and when the   
armed guards went to stop it, Lawrence and some other men jumped the guards and took   
hold of the weapons… It was just a disaster Nathan… There are 10 guards dead and some   
of the inmates that escaped got recaptured but only 6 are still missing.. Apparently they   
had this planned out."  
  
"I don't follow?"  
  
"There was someone waiting for them, the guards said that the surveillance video spotted   
a blue van leaving the outside area of the prison right after the riot."  
  
"So he had all this planned! For god sake, how did he get it! How in the world did he   
pull this off, he was locked up for good!"  
  
"It could have been one of the others inmates visitors.. the missing inmates had   
frequencies visitors…"  
  
"Who are the ones missing?"  
  
"You are also not going to like this…"  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
Bill took hold of a sheet of paper and began to read the list. "Mark Shreeve- he was doing   
20 years for second degree murder, Richard Doran- he was doing 5 years for armed   
robbery and injuring a police officer, Vander Byrne- he was doing life for first degree   
murder, Charles Lohmeyer- he was doing 5 years for armed robbery with Doran, Jake   
McEntash- is was doing 15 years for rape and attempted murder, and Lawrence   
Wolenczak…"  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"Just over two hours ago.. the police have been looking for him Nathan, they will find   
these son of a bitches.."  
  
"NO! No they wont! He's.. he's to smart for them…" Lucas yelled as he overheard the   
whole story. Nathan turned to see Lucas as he ran up stairs to his room and shut the door   
hard. Nathan kicked himself for not shutting the study room door and locking it. Nathan   
turned to Bill and thanked the man before he shut off the link. Nathan went upstairs to   
find Lucas.  
  
Lucas went running upstairs and decided that he had to pack. Bills words echoed in his   
head. 'Lawrence and four other inmates escaped from jail' Lucas really didn't care for   
the others inmates, they all could have been Hannibal Lector for all he care, the only   
thing he feared worse was someone that was supposed to be locked up forever but now he   
was loose and was going to keep his promise from so long ago. Lawrence was going to   
find Lucas and kill him. No, Lucas had finally thought that his life was perfect, he had a   
new father, and by the looks of things he could have a new mother as well.' Lucas   
thought as he remembered the way Nathan and Kristen have been acting around each   
other, it didn't take a computer genius to figure out the two were in love. But that was all   
crashing down, as he knew that his father will try to go out and destroy all that everything   
that Lucas had loved, Lawrence had always managed to that…  
  
*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ten-year-old Lucas and his best friend Matthew Lincoln were running around, being ten   
year old little brats, and pretending that they were on fire and stop-drop- and roll around   
the parks grassy floor. Matthew was Lucas only friend at his age. Lucas had been a   
freshman in high school and was feeling left out in the high school life. He was only ten   
and everyone around him were either too jealous about his brain or just didn't care for a   
ten year old. He heard everything from- oh look; he's the baby genius.. hey Lucas, did   
you also carry your diaper sac?- from- Teacher, get that kid out of here, he will throw off   
the curve!. Lucas was never a troublemaker, he never spoke up in class unless he was   
called on and he never did talk to anyone. There were these senior girls that used to play   
with him and tease him but Lucas only ignored them. But Matthew was regular ten-year-  
old, going to elementary school and getting d's in math and c's in history. Matthew was   
his new next-door neighbor. They had finished one of the millions of track home that   
was being built next door to his father's house. One day, after the first day the Lincolns   
had moved in into the house, Lucas was outside, playing soccer by himself when   
Matthew came out.  
  
"Can I play too?" Matthew said as he walked around the small bushes that surrounded the   
Wolenczak house.  
  
"Huh?" Lucas said, he didn't expect that there was a kid asking him to join playing with   
him.   
  
"Can I play too?" Matthew repeated. Matthew waited in the walkway of the house and   
waited to be invited. Lucas nodded and Matthew went walking towards Lucas. "Thanks.   
My name is Matthew, what's yours?"   
  
"Lucas." Lucas mumbled.  
  
"Mucas?" Matthew said.  
  
Lucas laughed and repeated his name "LUCAS".  
  
"Oh, Lucas.. well Luke, my name is Matthew."  
  
"Phew?" Lucas said as he laughed. Matthew laughed and agreed. "Yeah Mucas, P-  
Phew!" The two kids laughed and played soccer. The two kids played for hours and also   
talked in between goals. Matthew was from Illinois and his father's job transferred him   
to New York. Lucas was distracted by the conversation that Matthew shot the ball right   
through Lucas' legs. Matthew cheered and did his victory dance. Lucas grinned and   
picked up the ball and swore that it wasn't going to pass him again. Though Matthew   
scored four more times and Lucas only twice, they both never did keep score. They were   
just happy on each other company. After what seemed the hundredth goal, Matthew and   
Lucas grew tired and sat on the floor facing each other.   
  
"So Luke, what school you go to? Im going tomorrow to Garfield Elementary School…"  
  
"Well.." Lucas began and knew after what he said; he was just going to lose another   
friend. It always happened. His other friends around the block once knew that he was   
going to go to high school and no one have ever spoken to him again. Lucas took a   
chance and answered. " I go to Glenn High School."  
  
"Wow. I wish I were that smart to go there! I heard they have a water slide and a water   
park in there!" Matthew said.  
  
"No they don't. They only have a pool." Lucas laughed. Maybe if he was a normal ten   
year old, he would have also believed that too.  
  
"Really? I got to tell Billy from down the block that he's a liar." Matthew said. Lucas   
frowned as he remembered Billy Wilson. Billy was another friend Lucas had tried to   
make but at the end, Billy just made fun of Lucas intelligence. "Well Luke, do you want   
to do something later? I have to go eat lunch before my mom tells my doctor that I am   
starving myself."  
  
Lucas laughed. "Sure. My dad is not going to be home until late, so what ever you want   
to do is fine with me."  
  
"Yeah? Cool. Meet you here at 3:00pm?" Matthew said as he was beginning to get up.  
  
"Sure. Thanks a lot P-Phew."  
  
"Sure thing Mucas." Matthew said as he left.   
  
Lucas remembers ever since that day, the two kids have been playing together as if they   
were brothers. Matthew was the only person that Lucas allowed another person to call   
him Luke. Well, the deal was that Lucas was Luke and Matthew was Ph-phew.  
  
There one time that Lucas couldn't go out and play since his father came home early and   
was mad that Lucas was outside playing. Lawrence had told Matthew that Lucas was   
sick and he was going to stay in his room for a week. Lawrence was telling the truth,   
Lucas was sick but it was the half-truth. Lucas had some bruises on his face and some   
giant's welts on his back since this time, his father decided to whip him instead of   
kicking him. Lucas thought for sure that he was about to loose his only friend but   
Matthew kept on coming over and asking for Lucas. After the bruises were bearable that   
no explanations were needed for their presence, Lucas was allowed to go outside. His   
father told him never to play with Matthew again but Lucas thought it was safe to   
because his father was usually never home until late. Lucas stepped outside and looked   
towards the Lincoln house. He was surprise to see Matthew was outside of his porch, just   
sitting there with a baseball in his hand. Matthew looked alone and sad. Matthew would   
throw the ball up and he would catch it and repeat the action over and over. Lucas   
laughed and slammed his door hard. Matthew heard the door and looked towards Lucas'   
house. Matthew smiled as he saw Lucas waving to him. Matthew ran towards Lucas'   
house and was jumping up and down when he jumped the bushed fence. Lucas went   
towards his friend and smiled. Matthew was happy that his friend was feeling better and   
they were off again- playing the way two best friends that have never been separated   
played.  
  
Now Lucas was still on fire and Matthew was laughing so hard that he stopped rolling on   
the ground. Lucas also stopped and started to laugh as well. The two have been playing   
fire rescue for two hours but they didn't care. It was summer vacation for both of them   
and that only meant that they could spend all day together being little troublemakers they   
can be. Lucas and Matthew had gotten up from the ground and headed towards the   
swings. Lucas got on one and Matthew on the other. The both raced each other to see   
who could go higher and the two were off. The contest ended and they both decided to   
jump off the swings. Matthew landed with cat skill and Lucas followed only to land on   
his knees and tearing his jeans. Lucas laughed as he began to get up and didn't care   
about his jeans at all. Matthew began to climb the giant jungle gym and Lucas followed.   
At the top, they decided to stop and act like they were kings of the world. Their   
amusement was suddenly stopped when Lucas spotted Billy Wilson and his gang of   
friends was approaching the two kings.  
  
"Well, well. Look what we got here, the nerd and the stupid ass." Billy said as his   
followers laughed. "Get off my GYM and get the heck out!" Billy said.  
  
"It aint your gym Billy." Matthew said, as his voice was harsh.  
  
"Yeah. We were here first!" Lucas followed.  
  
"Is that so Brainic! Get down here and let me show you whose gym that is!" Billy said as   
he clenched his fists tight and held them up towards Lucas. Lucas gulped but stood his   
ground  
  
"Shut up stupid face, you mess with him, you mess with me!" Matthew said as he also   
raised his fists and supported Lucas. Lucas smiled and also held up his fists. Billy was   
taken back, he could handle the skinny Lucas kid but not Matthew, Matthew was a tough   
sucker to take down. Billy thought he would give it a try though.   
  
"Fine sucker, get down here!" Billy said as he stepped forward towards the gym. Billy's   
followers on the other hand began to step back. Billy gave them a dirty look but soon, his   
friends began to leave. Matthew and Lucas smiled and made their way down the gym.   
  
"Hey, you guys I was just joking." Billy said as he saw he was alone and there were two   
people in front of him ready to take him down. "Cant you guys take a joke."   
  
"Just get out of here Billy." Matthew said.  
  
"Sure thing. I'm sorry, it was just a joke." Billy said as he ran from the two friends and   
Lucas and Matthew began to laugh.  
  
"Guess we should go home now, it's getting late." Matthew said as Lucas nodded. Lucas   
thought that he could change out of his jeans before his father would get home. Lucas   
and Matthew laughed on their way homes, making fun of big bad Billy as they remember   
the way Billy was scared of the two of them. Lucas was so glad that he had Matthew   
there; he loved him like a brother would love his other brother. Matthew was also an   
only child but he knew the feeling was mutual. Lucas' house was first and Lucas said his   
good bye as he entered the house. Lucas' happiness sonly died as he entered the house.   
He didn't notice his father' car was parked in the drive way nor he notice when the front   
door was suddenly shut hard. Lucas jumped and looked at his father locking the door.  
  
"Where have you been?" Lawrence yelled.  
  
"I was out.. playing.."  
  
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IS IT??"  
  
"N-no. I'm sorry.."  
  
"Its 6 pm! I have been waiting here since 4pm. I expected you to be home when I come   
home! That is the rule!" Lawrence said to his son. He notice the torn up jeans. "What   
the hell happened to your new jeans! I JUST BOUGHT YOU THAT PAIR!"  
  
'Holy shit' Lucas thought, he was caught with his torn jeans…  
  
"SO!" Lawrence yelled, braking Lucas' thoughts.  
  
"I.. I'm sorry, I was playing with Matthew and …" Lucas bite his tongue. Bad thing to   
say.  
  
"Matthew! How many times did I have to tell you I didn't want you to play with that   
nigger."  
  
"He's.. Don't call him that!" Lucas bite his tongue again. 'Oh-ho.'  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY? Are you telling me what to do?"  
  
"No, it's just…"  
  
"That's it! If I ever see you with that boy again, you will regret it!"  
  
"You can't! He's my friend."  
  
"I CANT!" Lawrence said as he stepped forward to his son and backhanded the boy.   
Lucas went down and landed on the living room couch. Lucas head was spinning that he   
didn't know he was being picked up until his head made contact with the sidewall.   
Lawrence went over to his son and was about to throw his son again.  
  
"You will not see that boy again!"  
  
"Dad..don't…" Lucas whispered as he was thrown across the room again.  
  
"I SAID YOU WILL NOT SEE THAT BOY AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"  
  
"No.." Lucas whispered. Big mistake. Lucas was pined to the floor as his father sat on   
his small chest and began to throw punches at his face and stomach. The last thing Lucas   
heard before he passed out was 'Make sure you wont..'.  
  
Lucas awoke some time later that night to emergency sirens. Lucas looked around and   
saw that he was in his room. He tried to get up but his stomach ached so bad and he felt   
so dizzy. The sirens were coming towards him; almost wishing that the ambulance he   
heard was for him. Lucas turned to see out his window when he saw a weird yellow   
glow coming from outside. Lucas thought it was a sunrise when he looked at his digital   
clock on his nightstand. It was 12 pm. It was too early for the sunrise and suddenly   
something unbelievable. Despite the pain coming from his chest and head, Lucas made   
his way to his window and pulled the blinds up. Lucas gasped as he saw the next-door   
neighbors house on fire. "Matthew!" Lucas screamed as he made his way out the door of   
his room. Lucas walked down each step and went towards the front door.  
  
"Don't you dare leave Lucas." Lawrence said as he sat in the living room couch.  
  
"No. P-P… Matthews house is on fire! I have to see if he is ok."  
  
"What did I say Lucas. Besides, its too late." Lawrence said as he smoked a cigarette.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I said you would never see him again. I stick good to my promises." Lucas gasped as he   
realized his father cause the fire. Lucas began to franticly open the door when his father   
ran towards him and stopped him. Lawrence picked up his son by his shoulders and   
brought him to his eye level. "If you ever tell anyone, I swear you will be next…"   
Lawrence said as he threw his son to the floor and went to sit back down at his couch,   
watching the fire destroy the house next door. Lucas began to cry. "If you are going to   
cry, take it upstairs. I cant you when you cry, I just want to kill you when I hear your   
fucking crying." Lawrence said as he smiled when the ambulance arrived. "Too late."   
Lucas heard his father whispered as he made his way to his room.   
  
Lucas closed the bedroom door and looked out his window. The fire was almost out but   
the house was completely destroyed. Matthew's mother, Gina Lincoln was outside   
begging held by a firefighter as she cried in his arms. The ambulance had came and two   
of the EMTs were pulling out a large body from the burnt house. It was Matthew's   
father. Charles had his clothes full of ashes and had an oxygen mask feeding him fresh   
oxygen. Charles tried to get up many time before entering the ambulance but was held   
down by the paramedics. Lucas was hoping for another stretcher to be coming out of the   
house but no one else came. Lucas was relieved that there was no one hurt so Phew must   
have survived. Lucas saw Mrs. Lincol being put into the ambulance with her husband   
and the ambulance left the scene. Within minutes, two patrol cars came into few.   
  
Lucas was glued to his window as he saw police enter the house and an hour later, they   
had came out. Lucas then saw another car come in, a van really, and pulled into the   
house driveway. Lucas gasped as he read the vans label- Coroner. 'Phew' Lucas thought   
as he saw the two coroners enter the house, pushing a stretcher and then exit the house   
with a black plastic bag lying on the stretcher. Lucas wanted to turn away but he was still   
hopeing that Matthew was alive. Lucas saw a policemen with a camera unzipped the bag   
and took pictures of the body. The flash of the camera made it possible for Lucas to see   
who really was in the bag. Lucas felt his stomach turn as he saw a very burnt face of his   
friend. He couldn't recognize his friend anymore but deep down inside him, he knew it   
was Phew. Lucas went walking towards the bathroom and began to throw up. Lucas   
cleaned himself and went back to his room. Lucas lied in his bed, cried for his best friend   
in the world and cried that the monster that caused that crime was his own father. He   
knew he would keep his promise, he knew that Lawrence will kill him if he ever did tell   
anyone…  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lucas thoughts of Matthew made his action to leave even stronger. Lucas was packing   
some clothes into a backpack when he heard someone opening his bedroom door.  
  
"Lucas?" Nathan said as he opened the door. Nathan was shocked to see the teen was   
packing. "Lucas." Nathan said again as the teen turned to face him. Lucas' teared face   
looked at Nathan but then quickly returned to his task of packing. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I am doing. I have to leave.."  
  
"Lucas…"  
  
"Don't Dad. His coming for me… I cant.."  
  
"Lucas, he will not hurt you. I swear it on my life." Nathan said, thinking it will get the   
teen to stop packing. Lucas heard the words but it made him pack faster. A few jeans   
and some shirts were packed when he zipped up the pack and headed towards the door.   
Nathan stood in the doorway, blocking the teen. "Please Lucas, tell me why you are   
doing this!"  
  
"Why! Because he will find me and kill me… but not until.."  
  
"Until what?"  
  
"Please get out of my way dad.."  
  
"No. Until what!"  
  
"Until he kills you and Kristen first.."  
  
"WHAT?" Nathan said, he understood why Lucas might fear his father killing him but he   
didn't understand why Lawrence was going to kill him and Kristen. Nathan looked at   
Lucas to see new tears rolling down his cheeks. Nathan went over and hugged the teen.   
Lucas struggled to get away from the grasp but Nathan held on tight. Lucas soon gave   
into his emotions and began to cry on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan bent down and sat on   
the floor, taking Lucas with him. Lucas rested his head on Nathan's chest.  
  
"He's taken everything away from me. He.. he took my best friend… he promised he   
will take anything I loved… anything… I cant. I can't risk your lives… I love you too   
much."  
  
"You are not making any sense." Nathan whispered as Lucas began to cry harder. Lucas   
then told him the story of his best friend and how he died. Nathan gasped, there were still   
things he had to learn about Lucas' pass and he knew now why he wanted to leave.  
  
"Lucas, I swear to you, that bastard will not get to you. I can take care of myself and   
Kristen, I would to see that bastard try.."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts Lucas, we are a family. I love you too much for some asshole to break us up.. I   
will not let that happened." Nathan said as he held his son tighter. Lucas cried harder   
into his dad's shoulder. Not mostly from fear, but from love. He had never had anyone,   
other than Matthew, to stick up for him. He knew that the Captain was not going to leave   
him or let him get hurt. The Captain was not going to abandon him just like everyone   
else had. Lucas' crying began to die down and began to pull away from Nathan's arms.  
  
"So are you staying or do I have to follow you?" Nathan said  
  
"I'm staying. I want to keep my family." Lucas said as he began to get up from the floor.  
  
"Alright. I am going to call Kristen about this and make her come here." Nathan said, he   
knew that Lawrence move was going to try to get Lucas but just in case the doctor had   
other plans.  
  
"Yeah.." Lucas said Nathan began to leave the room.  
  
"Are you sure your ok?" Nathan said before leaving the room.  
  
"Yeah. I'm not leaving." Lucas said as he wiped his eyes clean.  
  
"Better not.." Nathan said as he left the room. Lucas bent down and picked the pack off   
the floor. He placed in under his bed. 'Just in case I change my mind' Lucas thought as   
he placed the bag under his bed. Lucas stretched and went to his computer. It was the   
only thing he could do to keep his mind busy. Lucas slipped on his headphones and   
proceeded to enter the internex.  
  
-*-*  
  
Nathan heard a car approaching and jumped out of his patio chair and went to the front   
door. He was relieved to see Kristen, with luggage in hand, waiting to be let in. Nathan   
opened the door and gave Kristen the biggest hug he could give a person.   
  
"I was so scared when you told me the news." Kristen said. "How is he?"  
  
"He's been in his room all night. I was at the patio, making sure he was not escaping   
through his window."  
  
"I am going to tell him I am here." Kristen said as Nathan let her go and took the   
luggage. Kristen made her way to the teen's room and knocked softly. She began to   
open the door when there was no response. Kristen smiled as she saw Lucas typing away   
on his computer. She made her way towards the teen when he quickly turned around.   
Lucas was scared when he saw a reflection off his monitor of someone coming behind   
him. Fearing the worst, he quickly turned around and was ready to run. He breathed a   
sigh of relief when he saw it was Kristen. Lucas took off his headphones and looked at   
her.  
  
"Hey Lucas. How are you?"  
  
"How do you think?" Lucas said as his voice tremembled.   
  
"Oh Honey." Kristen said as she made her way closer to the teen and hugged him. Lucas   
hugged back and let his cries go again. Kristen whispered sweet nonsense to Lucas that   
made the teen calm down. Lucas then pulled away from her arms and wiped his eyes   
clean again. "Come on downstairs. You have better company then that computer of   
yours." Kristen said.  
  
"I will be there in awhile." Lucas smiled as he turned towards his computer again.  
  
"Alright. I think you better change though, those are some fancy clothes you have on."  
  
"Oh shit!" Lucas yelled as he remembered he was going out to meet Dayna.  
  
"Lucas!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kristen, I have to go make a call." Lucas said as he ran downstairs. Nathan   
was coming out of the guest room where he just finished putting Kristen things in when   
Lucas lightly pushed him out of the way and headed towards the study room. Kristen   
followed him and Nathan stopped her.  
  
"Where's he going?"  
  
"He said he had to make a call. All I said that he should change and he went running   
down."  
  
"Oh? Oh no… Dayna…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They had a date today… he is now 3 hours late for it." Nathan said  
  
"Poor Lucas. This girl had turned out to be someone special to him. I just hope she   
understands." Kristen said as Nathan showed her to the guest room.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Feedback anyone? ? 


	5. 5

Personal Note: Thanks everyone out there for all the encouragement and thanks for the   
others who send me hate mail- it just balances everything out! :P. Thanks to Jessica who   
must have put some kind of spell on me to keep on writing. Thanks to her and DAG.   
Love you girls too much! Once again, my apologize, this is not beta-ed.   
  
Meaning of Love  
  
By the untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter 5.- three days later.  
  
Jake McEntash drove the blue rental car as Lawrence sat in the passenger seat, giving the   
driver directions.   
  
"Will you two shut up!" Lawrence said as he yelled at the back passengers. Richard   
Doran and his girlfriend were making to much noise as the two made out.   
  
"I can't believe we are doing this! Why not leave this fucker alone and give us our   
money! The whole damn world is looking for us and even with the new looks and our   
fake id's, we can still be recognized!" Jake said as he made a right turn.  
  
"I explained it all..besides. no one recognized us here; we got this car with no problem   
didn't we? I said I would give you guys double if you help me out." Lawrence said as the   
van stopped at the two-story house…. 'So this is your new place' Lawrence said as he   
put on his black gloves. Jake did the same thing and let Richard climb in the driver seat.   
  
"Doran, when we finish this, I expect you to be ready to drive us out of here and not   
having sex with your slut." Jake said.  
  
"Who you calling a slut razor? I helped you guys in the first place!"   
  
"Shut up Christy. You know you are.. I have the pictures to prove it." Jake said, as he   
knew she was the town's slut. Christy shut up and sat in the passenger seat as Lawrence   
got out of the rental car.   
  
"You ready Wolenczak?" Jake said as Lawrence opened the trunk and pulled out his   
supplies.  
  
"I have been waiting for this moment for 16 years!" Lawrence said as they made their   
way into the house. Lawrence noticed the black sport car parked in the driveway and   
knew his victim was inside, probably sleeping. Jake made his way to the back door and   
checked the lock. The door was not locked.   
  
"Must be a really nice neighborhood." Jake said as he opened the door and let Lawrence   
in first.  
  
"Alright. You get the house ready, I will go upstairs." Lawrence said as he handed Jake   
the supplies he was carrying. Jake nodded and smiled, 'just like old times' Jake thought   
and started down to the living room.  
  
Lawrence made his way upstairs and pulled out the knife he had in his pocket. Lawrence   
opened the first door and saw his victim, asleep in endless blankets. Lawrence smiled as   
his victim turned and sighed in its sleep. Lawrence made his move quick and jumped on   
the lying sleeping figure. His hands quickly went towards his victim's mouth, as he   
knew the person was going to scream. Lawrence smiled as wide blue eyes meet his.   
Lawrence showed his blonde haired victim the knife and let it glide over its cheek. The   
blue eyes went wider and muffled screams were being heard. Lawrence smiled more   
when he brought the knife to the victim's ear.   
  
"You started this…" Lawrence said as he plunged the knife to his victim's ears and sliced   
its throat to the other ear. Lawrence took his hand off its mouth as the blue-eyed figure   
tried to scream. No use, no scream came out of the ruptured throat. Lawrence smiled as   
his victim's hands went up, trying to stop the bleeding but it was useless, within seconds,   
the body would be as dry as a bone. Lawrence smiled as Jake came into the room. Jake   
nodded that everything was ready and Lawrence bent down and gave the blonde a kiss on   
the forehead. Jake and Lawrence went down the stairs and exited the house. Jake lit a   
match to turn on his cigarette and handed a camel to Lawrence. Lawrence took one and   
lit it too. Now, Jake saw the burning match and threw it into the doorway of the back   
door. The door caught on fire quickly and so did the rest of the house. Lawrence and   
Jake both ran towards the car and entered the back seat. Doran was about to start the car   
when Lawrence told him to stop and he got out of the car.  
  
"What are you doing Wolenczak! The cops will be here soon!!!" Jake yelled at   
Lawrence.  
  
"WAIT! I got to see it burn! Burn mother fucker.. Burn." Lawrence said and watched   
the house be engulfed in flames. Jake exited the car and began to pull Lawrence back   
into the car.   
  
"COME ON FUCKER! Or else we will burn out here too! Those damn gas tanks will go   
any minute now!." Jake said, as he knew the cops would be here soon. It's a nice   
neighborhood; the cops must be a mile down the road. Jake thought.  
  
"Ok, Doran, lets go." Lawrence said as he got back into the car.  
  
"Good thing I am not part of his family." Christy said as she saw Lawrence looking back   
at the burning house. Doran was also taken back, there was so much anger in this man,   
and lets just hope that what he did for his freedom was also not going to cost him his life.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Nathan was tossing and turning as he dreamt that Lawrence was in the house. Nathan   
woke up as he saw, in his dreams that Lawrence was near his bed. Nathan quickly   
scanned his room and saw that there was no one there. Nathan sighed as he began to get   
up from his bed. It was 3 o clock in the morning and somewhere in the world, Lawrence   
was out there- free and well. Nathan thought as a cold shiver went down his spine.   
Nathan went down stairs and on the last step he heard some noises coming from the   
kitchen. Still jumpy after his dream, he went around and grabed the first object he could   
find, a vase, and headed towards the kitchen. Nathan kept hearing the noises and he was   
about to turn the corner that lead him into the kitchen when he came face to face with the   
intruder. Nathan raised his vase higher and was ready to strike when the intruder   
screamed.   
  
"AHHH!!!" Lucas yelled as he dropped his glass and the gallon of milk, that he was   
carrying, on the floor when he turned the corner and came face to face with his dad.  
  
"Lucas. Oh my god kiddo, you scared me." Nathan said as he lowered the vase down and   
set it near the table.  
  
"You got scared!" Lucas said as he bent down to pick up the broken glass and the   
undamaged plastic gallon. Nathan went to the kitchen and picked the remaining pieces of   
glass with a broom and a dustpan.  
  
"I'm sorry Lucas. What are you doing up?" Nathan said as he picked up the last glass   
and followed Lucas back into the kitchen.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I.. I had a nightmare and I was also hungry…" Lucas said as he put the   
broken glass in the trashcan.  
  
"Me neither." Nathan said as he went to the cupboard and pull out 2 glasses. "Mine if I   
join you?"  
  
"No. I am glad to have some company." Lucas said as his dad handed him the cold milk   
and went to the dinner room. Nathan made his way to the pantry and pulled out the   
Hershey's Chocolate milk powder and made his milk chocolate. Nathan sat down near   
Lucas and Lucas gave him a weird look.  
  
"How did you get chocolate?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh.." Nathan smiled as his secret was relived. "I love chocolate milk… and   
well…"  
  
"You have some instant don't you?"  
  
"Yeah.. in the pantry.." Nathan said as Lucas went back into the kitchen and grabed a   
spoon and the powder chocolate. Lucas sat himself back in the dinning table. He opened   
the container and poured nearly half the powder into his glass.   
  
"That is the reason I don't give you that stuff! You don't leave any for me!" Nathan   
complained.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah.." Lucas said as he mixed the milk with his spoon and smiled as his   
milk turned into a deep black chocolate. He drank some and then, poured some more   
powder into the glass. Nathan got up from his chair and took the container from Lucas   
hands. Lucas raised his eyebrow and grinned at his dad and put his glass down. Lucas   
began to get from the table and crossed his arms. Nathan got the hint and also began to   
get up from the table.  
  
"If you want it, come and get it." Nathan said as he placed the container on the living   
room end table. Lucas half smiled as he made his move to the container. Nathan let   
Lucas wrestle him down but at the end, Lucas was pined on the floor being tickled by his   
dad.  
  
"Stop!" Lucas yelled, at the same time laughing, as he tried to get up from his dads grasp.   
Lucas managed to tickle Nathan back and was caught off guard when Lucas wiggled free.   
Lucas reached for the container of chocolate when he was pulled back by a hug and back   
on the floor. Again, Nathan was tickling him like crazy and this time, Lucas was crying   
too hard to even try to get out.  
  
"NATHAN!" Kristen yelled from the top of the stairs. Nathan quickly got up from Lucas   
only to be rewards by the teen knocking him to the floor and Lucas was now tickling him.  
  
"LUCAS!" Kristen yelled again and this time, she was heard. Lucas and Nathan both got   
up from the floor and went to the end of the stairs. "What do you think you two are   
doing? Its 4 o'clock in the morning and you two are hear playing around! I heard Lucas   
screaming to Stop and what do I find.. you two running around playing!" The two started   
to laugh. "What is it? You think this is funny!" Kristen said as she tighten the rope   
around her bath rob and began to go down the stairs.  
  
"Lucas, run!" Nathan said as he began to run from the evil Kristen Westphalen. Lucas   
laughed as he ran towards the living room and Nathan to the kitchen.   
  
"Get back here you two! Oh! MEN!" Kristen said as she stopped in the middle of the   
stairs and headed back to her room. Nathan peeked out of the kitchen and Lucas did the   
same.  
  
"Its safe to come out Dad." Lucas yelled  
  
"Thanks kiddo." Nathan said as he started to head towards the dinning room. Lucas also   
did the same and on his way, he got the container of chocolate milk and poured the rest   
into his glass.  
  
"Thank you Kristen" Lucas said as he drank the sugar chocolate milk in one gulp.  
  
"You got lucky kid!" Nathan said. Before Lucas could respond, a familiar beeping   
interrupted the two. "Not again!" Nathan said as he went to the study room and answered   
the vid phone. "Yes." Nathan said as he saw his friend in the screen. Lucas followed his   
dad and took a seat next to him. Nathan put his hand on Lucas shoulder and gave him a   
small supportive squeeze. "Good Morning Bill."  
  
"Nathan. Damn I don't know how to say this to you and Lucas."  
  
"Just say it." Nathan said, knowing when ever his real talkative friend had trouble finding   
words, it must be very bad.  
  
"Cynthia Wolenczak, Lucas your mom.. She's dead." Lucas gasped as he heard his   
words. Millions of questions enter Lucas mind- how, why who, where, but he couldn't   
get his voice to do the talking.  
  
"Bill.. um." Nathan started, also having trouble finding the words.   
  
"Her house burned down Nathan. The police found her body; it was a cover up for a   
murder Nathan. She was murdered. The investigators say the house was drowned out   
with gasoline and the fire started from the outside. The house was totally destroyed   
before the fire department arrived. Nathan, they have no suspects."  
  
"It was Lawrence! It had to be him! DAD!" Lucas yelled as he got up from his chair and   
went running back to his room.  
  
"Bill. I'm sorry but.."  
  
"Yes, go. Go!" Bill said as he ended the connection and ended the call. Nathan ran   
upstairs to Lucas room. Nathan's heart broke when he found Lucas crying on his bed.   
Nathan went to his son and sat near the crying teen.  
  
"Lucas. I am so sorry."  
  
"Why are you sorry?" Lucas said between sobs. "She wasn't even a good mother."  
  
"Come on Lucas."  
  
"She wasn't. She was just a stranger to me…" Lucas began to cry harder. "Just a   
stranger.. but it still hurts! Why. Please dad, why did he did this." Lucas cried.  
  
"Lucas, you don't know…"  
  
"He did it! He did! I know he did…" Lucas said as he began to sit up from his bed. "He   
did it to Matthew and now my mom… I loved her once… maybe I still do… its all my   
fault…" Lucas said as Nathan pulled him into a hug once again.  
  
"No its not. Lawrence is just a sick bastard, none of this is your fault." Nathan said as he   
held his son in his arms. "Lucas, we are going to get this son of a bitch and put him back   
in jail where he belongs." Lucas hugged his dad a little tighter and with in minutes, fell   
asleep in his dad's arms. Nathan lowered Lucas down on his bed and pulled the covers   
over him. Nathan sat there in Lucas bed until he was sure the teen was not going to wake   
up soon. Nathan ran his hand through his hair. 'Damn. Lucas could be right, it could   
have been right about Cynthia's death but he couldn't jump to conclusions. Though he   
was going to take precautions. Nathan turned to see a crying Kristen standing in the   
doorway. Nathan went to hug her desperately and comforted as well. The two couple   
went down the stairs and sat in the dinning room table.  
  
"Nathan, I just heard… Oh my god. Who's Matthew?" Kristen asked as she wiped the   
dried tears off her cheek. Nathan began to repeat the story that Lucas had told him and   
Kristen gasped. "Lucas may be right Nathan…" Kristen said as Nathan began to get up   
from the table. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I can't say that Lawrence is responsible for her death… but that is not going to stop me   
from protecting Lucas even more." Nathan said as he went to the study room and   
connected a call. He needed to get some security devises in his home and maybe he   
should get someone else to stay with Lucas. 'Lucas is not going to like this..' Nathan   
thought as the caller picked up the call.  
  
"Yeah? Can't you see people are trying to sleep at this hour.."?  
  
"Ben, I am sorry to wake you… I need you to do me the biggest favor I have ever asked   
from you."  
  
"Sure Captain, anything you want." Ben said as he rubbed his eyes to full awake.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
HAHAHAHA!!! Did you think that Lawrence killed Lucas in the beginning? LOL!!!!   
Sorry, that was evil of me.. Thank you! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 


	6. 6

Personal Note- thanks to all the reviewers! Thanks to Jules for giving me sneak previews   
of your work and to Jessica, I don't know where the FBI took you this time but you're   
here in spirit. Thanks to everyone else who is enjoying this story and all my others...  
  
Meaning Of Love  
  
By the Untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter six.  
  
Captain Bridger sat in the patio chair just thinking of the past three days. Lawrence   
escaping and Cynthia Wolenczak dies two days later? There was no physical connection   
between the two but in Nathan heart- He knew Lawrence was responsible. Also that   
Nathan learned more from Lucas passed, he knew that Lawrence had the guts to pull it   
off. Captain Bridger also sat wondering how he was going to explain Ben Kriegs arrival.   
He could tell the teen that Ben was going to set up some security device around the house   
but that was not the real reason he called Ben. Ben was now going to be Lucas 24 hours   
buddy. Wherever Lucas would go, Ben was sure to follow or be near. Nathan had also   
insisted that Ben get some kind of locator on Lucas. Something that Lucas would never   
suspect. Nathan thought at first that the locator was a bit too much security but thinking   
of Cynthia and Matthew, it made it more necessary. Ben said that he knew something   
and was going to see if the locator was still there. Nathan also made one last call after   
hanging up with Ben. He only hoped that she got the message. It was 8 am when Nathan   
looked at his watch. 'Damn, been here thinking for 3 hours now.' Nathan thought as he   
got up from the chair and stretched. He walked in the kitchen and heard a soft knock on   
the front door. Nathan went to the door and peaked through the door hole. Nathan   
recognized the person and unlocked the door.  
  
"Morning Ben." Nathan said as he rubbed his tired eyes.  
  
"Mornin' Captain. Gee, you don't look too good." Ben said as he carried a box full of   
supplies. The Captain just gave him 'Oh really look' and let the Lieutenant go inside.  
  
"So what do you have for me Ben?" Nathan said as Ben placed the heavy box down on   
the floor.  
  
"Just the best in home security. The no-in security system x150 is the top of the line   
Captain. Setting up this baby is not an easy task but once up, not even the most   
experience criminal can come inside the house. It comes with sensors and cameras and   
the alarm goes straight to the police." Ben said as he took the pieces of the security out of   
the box.  
  
"Did you get what I wanted?" Nathan said to Ben.  
  
"Yeah captain." Ben said as he raised his shirtsleeve to expose a silver watch. Ben then   
pulled out a small green device and handed to the captain. "This is all I could find. The   
watch has a hidden homing device. Right behind the battery Sir." Ben said as he took of   
the watch off and handed it to Nathan. "The tracker can be turned off and on by this   
device. All you have to do is turn on the button." Ben said as he told the captain which   
button to push. "And you can keep track of Lucas anytime." Ben said as he voice   
lowered to a whisper.  
  
"I know Lieutenant, I don't like this idea either but it is for Lucas own good." Nathan   
said as Ben got all the equipment out of the box and began to survey the rented house.   
Ben was off to work, installing the no-in x150. Nathan was about to go to the guest room   
when there was another knock on the door. Ben was going to answer it when Nathan told   
him not to, to go back to his task. Nathan once again pecked into the door hole and also   
recognized the person. He opened the door and greeted the person.  
  
"Hello Dayna."  
  
"Hello. You must be Lucas' dad, Nathan Bridger right?"  
  
"Yes. I left a message with your father this morning about Lucas. I knew he was not   
going to tell you what happened but I felt that you needed to know."  
  
"Yeah. My dad woke me up to tell me. I have been acting like a spoiled brat. Can I   
come in?"  
  
"Sure, let me get Lucas and tell him you're here." Nathan said as he let the girl in. Dayna   
sat herself down in the living room while Nathan went to wake up Lucas.   
  
"You must be Dayna." A man said to her as she sat in the living room.  
  
"Yes I am. And you must be…?"  
  
"Ben Krieg." Ben said as he began to set up the first of many small sensors around the   
house. "I heard a lot of good things about you."  
  
"Really? All I heard from you are all bad." Dayna teased. She knew all too well that Lt.   
Krieg was a troublemaker and from what Lucas told her, he was a good joker around the   
seaQuest.  
  
"Hey, the kid lies too much." Ben said.  
  
"Oh so you are saying that he lied to you about me?"  
  
"Yeah. He said that you were pretty but that must of have been a lie. You are beautiful."  
  
"A real Casanova." Dayna said as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Nathan   
went on the other couch and sat in front of Dayna.   
  
"Lucas just woke up and says that he will be down in a minute. I am glad you're here."  
  
"I am too. I can't believe what is happening to him. He called me like three- four days   
ago saying that he was sorry that he couldn't meet me. I didn't let him explain why, I   
just hung up. Now I feel like such a big ass for not letting him explain why. He called   
several times but I let the machine get the calls. I guess I never did hear them because   
my little brother went in my room and erased all the messages."  
  
"But I am glad you are here now. I think he will be excited to see you. He's been a total   
mess the last three days."  
  
"I would too. I am also so glad you called yesterday. If it wasn't for that, I would not   
have come by, I can be a… and sorry for the language but I can be a bitch when I am   
mad." Nathan laughed and so did Dayna. Their laugher ended when someone from the   
stairs yelled to the people in the living room  
  
"What's so funny down there?" A fully dressed Lucas asked as he ran down the stairs.  
  
"Nothing you wouldn't understand." Dayna said as he got up from the living room couch   
and made her way towards Lucas. Lucas stood there and waited till Dayna walked to   
him.  
  
"I so happy you're here.."  
  
"So I have been told by everyone here. I'm so sorry Lucas. I shouldn't act the way I   
have been acting.." Dayna said as she went to Lucas and gave him a hug. Lucas hugged   
her tight as well. For about a minute the two hugged until Nathan cleared his throat.  
  
"Why don't you two go out in the patio and talk there." Nathan suggested.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks dad." Lucas said as he led Dayna outside in the patio. Nathan smiled at   
the two, they had it bad. Nathan laughed silently and went to help out Ben in setting up   
the security system.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mark Shreeve had walked into the abandoned warehouse holding up the newspaper.   
"Guess what Boss, you made the front page news." Mark said as he threw the paper to   
Lawrence who was sitting next to Doran.  
  
"Damn it Mark, why don't you let the door wide open and put a big sign across the street   
telling the whole fucken world we are hear!" Doran said as Mark shut the warehouse   
door hard.  
  
"Shut up you two! Mark, don't call me boss. I said you could leave whenever you   
wanted. I gave you the 100 grand. Why don't you leave like Byrne and Lohmeyer."  
  
"Because we agreed if I help you out carry your little plan, I was sure to get more than   
100 grand."  
  
"Oh shut up and go sit the fuck down." Lawrence said as he began to read the newspaper.   
He laughed as he read that the police had no suspects. He turned the page and saw that   
they were still being looked for and that Captain Nathan Bridger had put a 50 thousand   
dollar reward. Lawrence passed the newspaper to Razor and began to talk.  
  
"Alright. I have promised you big money and you will see it when I get my hands on my   
son. This is going to take all of us. We have to get him alone so we can take him."  
  
"Where's Razor?"  
  
"He's spying on Lucas right now. He is also doing some.. shopping…" Lawrence said as   
he got up from the empty cargo boxes he sat on. "We are just going to wait until Razor   
comes back."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lucas and Dayna went to the patio and sat next to each other in the patio swing.   
  
"Lucas."  
"Dayna" The two addressed each other at the same time. "You first Day." Lucas said.  
  
"I can not tell you how sorry I am for what is happening to you… I mean, I acted like a   
brat. I should have let you explain everything when you called but I was mad that you   
stood me up and I could…." Dayna babbled as Lucas leaned over and kissed her. Lucas   
silent her with the kiss but after it was over, Dayna continued. "I can't start to explain   
my actions. Steven erased all your messages and I had no…" Lucas leaned over and gave   
Dayna a deeper and longer kiss. After the kiss, Dayna still continued. I had no right to   
treat you the way I did." Dayna paused and saw Lucas reaction.  
  
"You always have to speak your mind huh?" Lucas laughed. "I forgive you Dayna. I am   
so happy that you came by today. I thought that I lost you." Lucas said.  
  
"Not in your life time." Dayna said as she leaned on Lucas. "Are you ok? How are you   
handling this?"  
  
"Yeah. I am fine. I know my dad wont let anything happen to me. I know that and I do   
believe that." Lucas lied. He was terrified that his real father was coming for him but he   
didn't want to worry Dayna.  
  
"I'm glad." Dayna said as she leaned to Lucas and gave him a kiss. Lucas pulled away   
when he heard the patio door open.  
  
"Good going kid." Ben said as he carried some wires and some cameras outside to the   
patio.  
  
"What are you doing here Ben?" Lucas said. Ben stopped dead in his tracks. 'Damn   
Captain, you forgot to tell him' Ben thought as he notices Lucas looking over the stuff he   
was carrying. "That's a security system… what?" Lucas said as he questioned Ben again.   
"What is this?"  
  
"Kid, it is a security system and your dad is only thinking of you. He really cares for you   
and wants you to feel safe."  
  
"He wanted me to feel safe but he never told me!" Lucas said as he got up from the   
swing. Lucas went inside to the house and went to confront his father.   
  
"What's was that?" Dayna said to Ben.  
  
"I don't know but I am glad that I am out here when Lucas is going to blow." Ben said as   
he went to do his job. Dayna also got herself off the swing and went inside the house.   
Lucas went inside and found his father inside untangling some blue wire when Lucas   
yelled for his father.  
  
"What's wrong Lucas?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucas said.  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"About the security. Were you going to tell me after I find a hidden camera somewhere   
in my room?"  
  
"I am sorry that I didn't tell you but I called Ben four hours ago Lucas. I was going to   
tell you."  
  
"You were! When Dad? Huh?"  
  
"Lucas, you are overacting on this. I am only looking out for your safety."  
  
"Oh sure. Spying on me all the time and… I just don't know why you didn't tell me!"   
Lucas said as he felt someone pulling on his shirt. "Yeah?"  
  
"Walk me to my car Lucas."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Walk me to my car." Dayna said as she grabed Lucas' arm and lead him to the front   
door. Dayna and Lucas were now outside and walking towards Dayna's car.   
  
"You don't know how lucky you are Lucas." Dayna said as she stopped in front of her   
beat up Toyota tercel.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have another chance with a great life with another father. You have a good thing   
going for you. He is only looking out for you and that is because he loves you allot."  
  
"But he should have told me that he was doing this! He didn't even bother to talk it over   
with me.. to see if I was ok with it. Or something."  
  
"You told me that the captain already lost a son right? Can't you see how much he loves   
you Lucas? Just think about it. Even if he did talk to you, it wouldn't change his mind   
on putting the system in. Just think about it. I have to go back home and change for   
work. Please, just think about it." Dayna said went over and kissed Lucas. Dayna pulled   
away and got in her car to start it. "I will call you later to see how you did." Dayna said   
as she left the house and headed towards hers.   
  
Lucas waved goodbye and stood outside the house, thinking on what Dayna said. Lucas   
still felt sort of mad for his dad not telling him about it. They told each other everything.   
Then again, Lucas still had some secrets about his past and he never did tell his dad about   
the Jesse encounter on the roof so long ago.. Dayna's words repeated in his head- You   
have another chance with a great life with another father. You have a good thing going   
for you. He is only looking out for you and that is because he loves you a lot.. Lucas   
almost kicked himself. He was getting upset over nothing. Lucas took a deep breath and   
walked into the house.   
  
As Lucas went into the house, he didn't notice a brown van that was parked a few blocks   
away from the house and now was moving away. Razor had not seen the Wolenczak brat   
but by the looks of it- the kid was living in a nice area now. Razor took note of three   
sport cars in the drive way and razor whistled. 'Real nice expensive looking cars.' Razor   
thought.  
  
Razor had seen cars come in and first, he saw a man with boxes enter the house then   
another car came around and a girl got out and also entered the house. Razor got his   
binoculars and checked the girl out. 'Even in old faded jeans and a tee, she's fuckable'   
Razor thought as the girl entered the house. An hour later, she came out with the   
Wolenczak kid and saw that they both kissed. Razor laughed as he saw the kid had taste   
and saw the girl drive away. Razor turned on the van; he knew this new piece of   
information that Lawrence was going to like. Razor wanted to follow the girl to her   
house but Lawrence told him to spy and return with the supplies. When he reached the   
corner, the girl turned left and Razor turned right. 'It wasn't meant to be girly.' Razor   
said as he memorized her license plates and went towards the computer gallery.   
  
Nathan was still untangling the blue wire when Lucas came back in. Nathan sat the wire   
down and began to walk towards Lucas.  
  
"Lucas, I am sorry that I didn't.." Nathan began to say when Lucas interrupted him.  
  
"Dad, don't. I am the one that should be sorry. I had no right to act the way I did. I   
know your only looking out for me and I am grateful for that. But I still feel a little mad   
that you didn't talk to me about this. I know I wouldn't like it anyways but I would have   
felt better that you discussed this with me." Lucas said as he ran his hand through his   
hair. He had picked up that habit from being around his dad too much. Nathan   
recognized the frustration sign- Nathan would always run his hand though his hair   
whenever he felt confused. Nathan went towards his son and gave him a hug. Lucas   
hugged back but it was cut short when they were irrupted by someone screaming upstairs.   
Lucas and Nathan both recognized the scream and headed towards Kristen's room.   
Lucas went to the door first and opened the door, hoping that nothing bad had happened   
to Kristen. Lucas opened the door and Kristen screamed again. Lucas quickly closed the   
door and went to the edge of the top of the stairs. Nathan came behind him and asked   
Lucas if he was ok. Lucas color was pale and he was breathing heavily. Lucas nodded   
that he was ok and Nathan went towards Kristen's room. Kristen came out of the room   
as Nathan opened the door. Kristen was raping a robe around herself.  
  
"Nathan, someone's outside. I saw him peeking in my window!" Kristen said as she   
went over to her window. Nathan followed her and inspected the window. Kristen also   
looked out and yelled at the peeping Tom.  
  
"BEN! What are earth are you doing near my window!" Kristen said to Ben. Ben was   
on the floor and had some wires all over his chest.   
  
"Explain yourself Lieutenant."  
  
"Sir, I was putting in the new sensors and cameras near Dr. Westphalen's window. She   
scared the living day lights out of me when she screamed like that! I swear Cap' that I   
was not looking inside her window!" Ben said as he got up from the grassy floor. Nathan   
began to laugh when Kristen gave him a dirty look. Nathan coughed and told Ben to go   
back to what he was doing. Ben nodded and began to climb the ladder once again to   
Kristen's window.  
  
"I forgot to tell you Kris, I called Ben here to install a home security system… I know he   
wasn't looking inside."  
  
"Thanks for telling me but its too late! Ben could have died by that fall!"  
  
"Yeah, you also could have made him deaf, you scream so loud!" Nathan said as he took   
note of Lucas waiting outside of the doorway. Lucas color was still off but his breathing   
was back to normal. Before the captain or Kristen could ask the teen if he was all right,   
Lucas said that he was going to help out Ben and quickly left the room.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with him. You screamed at him." Nathan said to Kristen.  
  
"Well he scared me. When he opened the door, I just got out of bed…" Kristen said.  
  
"So?" Nathan said. Kristen pulled her rode loose and showed Nathan her nightgown.   
Nathan was shocked that there was no nightgown and that Kristen was naked underneath   
the robe. "Oh." Nathan said as he laughed again.   
  
"Nathan!" Kristen yelled. Nathan only waved his hand goodbye and shut the door to her   
room.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


	7. 7

Disclaimer- Dont own nothing! I swear it! Nothing I say! Nothing!  
  
Personal Note- Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this and for all those are enjoying   
it… Thanks. Thanks to Christina that said that I should seek professional mental help..   
your concern has been noted…:P. I was listening to Mudvayne when I was writing this   
and I like the influence they gave me… hehehe…   
  
The Meaning Of Love  
  
By the untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter Seven.  
  
Razor opened the warehouse door and stepped inside carrying a huge box. "Honey I am   
home!" Razor said as he placed the box down and headed to get more boxes from the   
van. Lawrence went outside and began to help Razor.  
  
"Hey, does it take the whole fucken day to get a computer?" Lawrence said as he neared   
the beat up brown van. "Its almost 8 clock!"  
  
"Oh calm down and Yes it does.. plus I picked up something for myself." Razor said as   
he shoved a box to Lawrence. Lawrence took the box and went back inside the   
warehouse. Razor followed with another box.  
  
"Get off your butt Doran and get this crap out of their boxes. You too Mike." Lawrence   
said as he placed the box on the ground.  
  
"I am not your fucken slave asshole." Mike said to Lawrence.  
  
"I SAID DO IT!" Lawrence said as he neared Mike and punched him in the face. Mike   
fell to the ground but did not attack back. Mike rubbed his aching jaw and began to help   
out Doran with the supplies. "That's it." Lawrence said as he left the room and bumped   
into Razor on his way out.   
  
"Just a few more stuff in the van." Razor said as he entered the warehouse. Lawrence   
went to the van and reached for another box when something caught his eye. In the rear   
front side of the van, there was a small figure shaking badly. Lawrence got near the   
figure and saw it was a young girl that was bound with duct tape and tired to the vans   
back seats. She was about 17 years old and she had on one of those stupid bands t-shirts   
and some tight jeans. Lawrence was about to yell for Razor when he saw that Razor was   
coming out for another box.  
  
"What the fuck is that?" Lawrence said as he pointed to the girl.  
  
"I said I picked something for myself, well- there she is." Razor said as he went towards   
the girl.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking? You could have ruined everything!"  
  
"Will you shut up already! I know what I am doing. I have done this so many times so   
just shut up and let me have your fun. I am letting have your fun with your stupid son, let   
me have fun with my hobby…" Razor said as he untied the girl's hands from the seat.   
The girl tried to fight off her captor but ended up getting slapped in the face a couple of   
times by Razor. She began to kick Razor and landed on good kick to his ribs and Razor   
gasped for breath. Razor backed off but quickly made his move again. The girl was   
ready to strike again when Razor began to punch her in her stomach and after several   
blows, she spotted struggling. Razor threw her over his shoulders and exited the van. "If   
you need me, I will be in one of the empty rooms. I also have some interesting news   
about your little brat but I will tell you when.. when I am done with her" Razor said as he   
carried the girl into the warehouse. Lawrence wanted to kill razor for being stupid but   
instead he laughed. Lawrence reached for another box and found a pink wallet near it.   
'Must belong to the girl' Lawrence said as he opened the wallet and read the id name.   
"Oh my dear Patricia Anthony, you are going to die so young" Lawrence said as he   
pocket the wallet and carried the last box into the warehouse.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
One and half weeks later…  
  
Lucas was about to go out of his mind. He has been stuck inside the stupid house for   
about week and the only time he got to go outside, he was always accompanied by Ben.   
Every morning, Ben would come by and say that he was there to talk to the captain and   
check the system. But Lucas had long figured out that Ben was there for Lucas' sake.   
There was one time when Lucas got to go out of the house but that was only a trip to the   
market and again, Ben was along for the ride. Lucas had confronted Ben about the   
following around but Ben denied everything. Lucas was now in his room, again   
forbidden to leave without having Ben around. That was it. Lucas shut down his   
computer and had to have a talk with his dad.   
  
Lucas went down stairs and to what surprise, Ben and Nathan were talking to each other   
in the dinning room table. Lucas took in a deep breath and went to the dinning room.  
  
"Hiya Lucas." Ben greeted his friend.  
  
"Dad, we have to talk." Lucas said as he took a seat in the dinning room chair.   
  
"Alright Lucas. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Alone." Lucas said as he stared at Ben.  
  
"I got it. I'm going to check on the system and see if everything is working alright." Ben   
said as he got up from the table and headed towards the study room where the system   
monitors were.  
  
"Alright Lucas, we are alone now."  
  
"I want to go out Dad."  
  
"Sure, go and take Ben with you." Nathan said  
  
"I don't want to go with Ben. Dad, why are you doing this? I can go by myself you   
know."  
  
"No you cant Lucas. That.. that bastard is still loose and… well, it is not safe out there."   
Nathan said.  
  
"But Dad, I am sick and tired of being inside all day! I can't be hiding from my real   
father for the rest of my life. Don't you see that is what he wants! He wants me to hide   
and he is succeeding! Look, all I want is to go on a date with Dayna. I have canceled so   
many invitations that I can't face her and tell her that I can't leave or go anywhere! I   
need to get out dad. I need to leave this prison."  
  
Nathan sighed, Lucas was right; he couldn't live in hiding everyday of his life. And there   
was no reason not to let Lucas leave. Lawrence could have been out of the country and   
living a grand life while Nathan kept Lucas under lock and key. But the fact was that   
Lawrence was still out there somewhere and Nathan couldn't risk on losing another son.   
In the other hand, he could lose Lucas anyways; the past days had made Lucas miserable   
and stressed. It was showing the teens character, he would just mope around the house.   
Nathan sighed again as he felt his son's eyes on him.  
  
"Alright Lucas. You made your point. But, I want to know where you are going. Better   
yet, why don't we all go to the city carnival?"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, you, Dayna, Kristen and I."  
  
"Dad, I want to go alone."  
  
"You will. You will go alone and pick up Dayna and Kristen and I will meet you there. I   
promise not to spy on you or follow you around. I also owe a night out to Kristen and   
maybe we all could have dinner somewhere. On me."  
  
"You promise not to follow us?"  
  
"I swear it. Now go call up Dayna and tell her the news." Nathan said as he patted Lucas   
shoulder. Lucas smiled and nodded his head.   
  
"Thanks dad." Lucas said as he left the room and headed towards the study room. Ben   
soon came back from the room and sat down back at the dinning room.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Oh like you don't know Ben." Nathan said as he laughed.   
  
"Me?" Ben said  
  
"Yes you. I saw you peeking in.."  
  
"I need to work on this spying thing. So you are really letting the kid alone?"  
  
"I said I was didn't I."  
  
"But it is not what you have planned.."  
  
"Right. I have to go and tell Kristen. I am also not going to need your service for that   
night."  
  
"Yeah, you will be the spy on this case." Ben said as the captain left the dinning room.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Two days later- Carnival Night.  
  
Lucas was all ready as he tied his sneakers and double-checked his hair in the living room   
mirror. It was going to be a casual date but he still wanted to look his best for Dayna. He   
was so happy that he was going out with her again and even though his dad was going to   
be around, he knew his father's promise not to follow him was a good promise that   
Nathan was going to keep. Nathan had come down the stairs and he was also dressed   
casual, a pair of faded jeans and a nice but not to fancy dress shirt. Nathan and Lucas   
waited for Kristen to come down the stairs.   
  
"Woman, I am only going to take her somewhere casual but she still takes her time   
like…" Nathan began to say when he heard Kristen door slam. Nathan saw Kristen was   
dressed casual but she always looked good to him. Kristen grabed her purse and hold her   
jacket in her arms. Nathan went into the study room and grabed a 'watch' from the desk   
and grabed his cell phone. Nathan pretended to slipped on the watch and took notice that   
Lucas didn't wear one.  
  
"Lucas, where's your watch?"  
  
"I don't have a watch dad."  
  
"Oh. Here." Nathan said as he handed Lucas the 'watch.'  
  
"Dad.. I don't need a watch…"  
  
"Yes you do." Nathan said as he grabed Kristen by her arm and led her outside the house.   
Lucas sighed and put on the silver watch and grabed his car keys. Lucas set the alarm on   
and locked the front door.  
  
"Alright Lucas, we will meet you at the carnival ok?"  
  
"Sure dad." Lucas said as he rolled his eyes and headed towards his car. Nathan went   
towards his and opened the door for Kristen. Lucas walked to his driver side of his car   
and began to get in when his father yelled for him again.  
  
"Don't go off and do something else in stead Lucas. Go pick up Dayna and go straight to   
the carnival."  
  
"Dad, we have been through this before. I am not a little kid; you only have to tell me   
things once! I go pick up Dayna, take High way 14 and exit on Dixon road, about a 30   
minute drive and then turn left at the intersection and down several blocks, there is the   
carnival! It is an hour drive! I know, you told Ben to map it out and time it!"  
  
"Oh just get out of here… don't be late Lucas."  
  
"All right dad!" Lucas said as he got into his car and turned on the radio. Nathan covered   
his ears to the loud music and shouted to Lucas to turn it down. Lucas only raised the   
volume to his Toxicity Cd and left the house. Nathan entered the car and sighed.  
  
"Everything is going to be alright Nathan" Kristen assured the Captain.  
  
"I know, he's a good kid.. but deep down inside me, I feel something terrible is going to   
happen…" Nathan said as he started up the car and drove towards the carnival.   
  
The black sports car took off and passed a parked Van near another house down the   
block. Lawrence, Doran, and Razor had been spying on the teen for four days now and   
Lawrence laughed as he saw Lucas drive away in one direction and Bridger in the other   
direction.  
  
"Doran, follow the red car." Lawrence said as saw Lucas make a right turn down the   
block. Doran started up the car while Lawrence and Razor were in the back, getting the   
rear of the van ready.  
  
"You shouldn't have killed Mark, Lawrence." Razor said as he cut pieces of rope.  
  
"He shouldn't have given me lip… you shouldn't have killed that girl.."  
  
"She got to be annoying by the second day…" Razor said as he laughed. The trip was   
about 20 minutes long when Doran came to a stop. Lawrence peeked outside and there   
was his son, a few feet away, standing in front of a house waiting for someone to open   
the door.  
  
"Why not take him now, he's all alone.." Razor said   
  
"No. This involves the two of them.. in order for my plan to work, we need both of   
them….  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Luca arrived at Dayna's house a little late. It was already 7:35, only running late by 15   
minutes. 'Dad's going to lecture me about being 15 minutes late? No, he will just skip the   
lecture part and kill me' Lucas thought as he stood in front of the front door. The door   
opened and Lucas was greeted by little Suzy. Suzy smiled and yelled to Dayna that he   
boyfriend was here. Lucas thanked Suzy and Suzy just stuck her tongue out at him and   
went back inside the house. Dayna appeared shortly and yelled to her father that she was   
leaving and she closed the door. Lucas greeted Dayna by a small hug and a sweet kiss on   
her cheek. Lucas led Dayna to his car and opened the door for her. Lucas then went to   
his door and started up the car. The volume to the CD was still on high and System of A   
down was blasting out of his front speakers. Lucas gasped and lowered the volume.   
Dayna had covered her ears when the loud music went off and now was laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lucas asked.  
  
"How can you understand what they are saying?"  
  
"It is easy!" Lucas said as he turned on the CD player and sang some of the lyrics. Dayna   
laughed at Lucas vocals. Dayna tried singing some lyrics but found it was too fast. The   
two were too busy to notice a brown van that was following them. Lucas entered the   
high way and found it was a big mistake. The high way was packed and he was late to   
began with… he was going to get it now. After being in slow moving traffic for about 25   
minutes, Lucas saw a near by street and made a right turn.  
  
"I'm going to make my own short cut." Lucas said as he went down the empty road.   
There were a few houses on the road but other than that, it was an empty road. Lucas   
was pleased that his short cut was working since he could see the lights of cars on the   
highway. Lucas looked at his mirrors and saw that there was no one behind him or in   
front of him.   
  
"I really don't like this Lucas." Dayna said as she got a bit nerves.  
  
"I don't either but no one is behind us and the car is locked." Lucas calmed Dayna. Out   
of nowhere, there were high beams shinning into Lucas eyes by the rear view mirror.   
'Oh shit' Lucas thought as he began to speed down the street. The van kept on coming   
towards him and began to flash his lights at Lucas.  
  
"What's going on Lucas?" Dayna asked as she held on to the door's handle.  
  
"I don't know, but I am getting the hell out of here." Lucas said as he saw a near by small   
street and made a left turn. Lucas thought that he could enter the highway again but he   
made a mistake, the road was in a circle pattern and it shot him further away from the   
highway. Lucas found himself in a bad maintained road, no houses, no buildings, and one   
streetlight that he just passed. Lucas was now going 100mph but the van still seemed to   
be on his tail. The van came too close and hit Lucas' rear bumper. The car swerved a   
little but Lucas got it under control. Lucas began to go faster, knowing if the van did the   
move again, he wasn't going to be able to control the car. Lucas was now going 110mph   
when the van made the same move. This time, the van hit Lucas' rear bumper in a 45-  
degree angle and it made the small sport car spin out. Lucas griped the wheel and   
slammed on his brakes. But that moves made his steering wheel lock and he couldn't   
control the car. Lucas heard the screeching of tires and then some a dirt cloud began to   
form when he hit some kind of dirt road. Lucas gasped as his headlights shinned on a   
large tree and the car crashed into it. Lucas' air bag blasted open and cushioned Lucas'   
head from the impacted. The windshield cracked but didn't brake. The car was now   
smoking and Lucas was sort of out of it.   
  
Lucas tried to move his leg but screamed at the effort. Lucas looked at his left leg and   
saw that it was in a weird angle, obviously broken. Lucas then turned to look at Dayna   
and panic as he saw her that her head resting on the door's window. Lucas unbuckled his   
seat belt and tried to check on Dayna. His leg was causing so much pain but he tried his   
best to reach her. Lucas tilted her head and saw that she had a small cut on her forehead   
and Lucas tried to shake her awake. She was out cold. Lucas saw that there was a small   
bloodstain on the dashboard. Lucas drew his attention to the van that hit him when he   
heard two doors slam shut. Lucas saw two figures exit the van and was coming towards   
his car. Lucas knew who it was, 'who else' Lucas thought as someone neared the driver   
side door. Lucas had the door shut and the man yelled for him to open the door. Lucas   
disobeyed and started to honk his horn. The man got angry and rammed a hard object   
towards the window and shattered the window. Lucas tried to stop the hand that was   
trying to unlock the door but the man simply bent down and punched him in the face.   
Lucas heard another window braking and saw someone opening Dayna's door.  
  
"NO! Leave her alone. You want me! Only me! Leave her alone!" Lucas said as he   
tried to grab Dayna before the other man did. The other man ignored his pleas and   
carried Dayna out of the car. Lucas was not going to give up, he began to move out of   
the driver seat, dragging his left leg and was determined to stop the man from taking   
Dayna. That gave the man on Lucas' side to open the door and grab the teen before he   
made it to the passenger seat. Lucas struggled against the hands of the man but the man   
managed to drag him out of the car.  
  
"HELP!" Lucas yelled only to get punched in his stomach. Lucas gasped for breath and   
yelled for help again. This time the man kicked his injured leg and made Lucas cry out in   
pain. The man grabed Lucas by his hair and made him stand up.  
  
"You big baby, take it like a man!" the man said to Lucas.  
  
"Nice to see you too Dad." Lucas said to Lawrence.  
  
"I wish I could say the same to you."  
  
"Don't take Dayna please. You only want me, leave her alone. Leave her here! I'll do   
what ever you want me to do! Just leave her.." Lucas pled for Dayna's life as he saw the   
other man carrying her to the van.  
  
"I don't think so, I think my friend over there likes her… she is pretty, Lucas. Very   
Pretty."  
  
"Son of a bitch." Lucas said as he charged his father. Lawrence was surprised at his   
son's actions but quickly recovered by the blow and pinned Lucas on the floor.   
Lawrence punched him several times until Lucas stopped struggling.  
  
"You really do like her huh son?"  
  
"I am not your son!" Lucas whispered. Lawrence got up from his son and lifted him up   
again by his hair.   
  
"Come quietly or I will kill you little girlfriend right here and now!" Lawrence said.   
Lucas nodded and Lawrence forced him to walk on his injured leg. Lucas was now in the   
back of the van and saw Dayna already tied and gagged. Lucas was about give another   
remark to his father when something hard hit him on his head. The last thing Lucas saw   
was a bumper sticker on the van's rear bumper and then pasted out.  
  
Lawrence laughed as he held the gun in his hand. Razor laughed too and helped   
Lawrence with the teen and loaded him into the van. Lawrence began to tie Lucas feet   
and arms when he told Doran to drive. Doran nodded and the brown van headed towards   
back to the highway and towards the warehouse. It was time to play. 


	8. 8

Disclaimer- *sigh* don't no one sue me but I don't own these characters..  
  
Personal Note- Wow.. been a long time since I've posted, a full month is a long time to   
wait!!! Sorry.. Anyways, not beta-ed… yeah, I am trying real hard to see my mistakes…   
To Dag, ya always listen to me and never did judge me or went against me even if the   
whole world did… THANKS GIRL. Anyways, tried to write but there was a block in my   
way.. so it took me awhile to break it down.... anyways, back to the story….   
  
Meaning Of Love  
  
By the untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter Eight.  
  
Nathan and Kristen had arrived at the carnival in record time and waited around for Lucas   
to pull up any second now. Nathan had started to worry when Lucas was 20 minutes late.   
Nathan had called Ben at his hotel room and asked if the teen was around. Ben answered   
that he hasn't heard from Lucas but he said that he was going to stop by Nathan's home.   
Nathan soon hung up on the lieutenant and began to worry again. 30 minutes now and   
Nathan had decided to walk around the car, pacing in worry.  
  
"Don't worry Nathan, he's probably a little late… maybe there is a lot of traffic." Kristen   
said as she went near Nathan and put her arm around him.  
  
"It is 8:30 now, he should have been here over a half an hour ago! God I hope that he   
didn't just take Dayna out somewhere else.. I don't know… I don't like this.." Nathan   
whispered the last part as he kept looking down the road, expecting to see a red sport car   
coming down the road. Nathan was about to walk around the car once more when his   
phone beeped. 'Its Lucas.' Nathan thought as he expected the teen calling saying he was   
somewhere in a Diner having Lunch with Dayna.  
  
"Hello?" Nathan said as he picked up the call.  
  
"Is this Nathan Bridger?" The unfamiliar voice said.   
  
"Yes, what's wrong." Nathan asked. 'It is about Lucas. I just know it..' Nathan thought   
as he went to grab Kristen's hand for comfort and waited for the voice to answer him.  
  
"I am officer Nick Kennedy and I am calling about your son Lucas Bridger. Someone   
phoned in that there was a small fire coming along highway 14. We found your son's car   
on the side of the road, a few miles away from the highway."  
  
"Oh my god, is my son alright?!" Nathan said as he griped the phone and held on the   
Kristen's hand tighter.  
  
"Sir, the car was abandoned sir. It seemed that the car hit a large tree and was left here.   
It is not accident sir, the car seemed to have some rear damage and there are tires marks   
on the road. We suspect that the car was deliberately pushed off the road and onto the   
tree."  
  
"Are you sure its my sons car?"  
  
"Yes, we found the registration papers in the glove department and it had your home   
phone and cell number. Sir, we did also find some personal items on the car and another   
items belonging to a Miss. Dayna Patterson."  
  
"Oh my god, ..." Nathan said as he totally forgot about Dayna. All his worry was towards   
Lucas. "...And they are no where to be found?"  
  
"No sir, not your son Lucas or Miss. Patterson. We already contacted the Patterson's and   
they are headed towards headquarters. I need you to come down here too so we can   
figure out what's going on sir."  
  
"I will be right there." Bridger said as he asked for directions and hung up the phone.   
Nathan put his hands on the car and shut his eyes. He knew that he shouldn't have left   
Lucas go alone, he knew better.. Lawrence had gotten to Lucas and it was all Nathan's   
fault. But his stupidity had not only affected the one he loved, it also dragged an innocent   
person along, Dayna. Nathan held back his tears as he felt someone massage his back.  
  
"Nathan, what happened!" Kristen said as she made small circles on Nathan's back.  
  
"Lucas… someone pushed his car to the side of the road and he hit a tree… Lucas and   
Dayna… they are gone…"  
  
"Oh dear god… what are we going to do?"  
  
"We have to go the police headquarters and tell them who is responsible for this…"   
Nathan said as he began to get himself under control and went towards the driver side   
door. Kristen entered her side and they were both silent as they left the carnival and   
headed towards the city.  
  
It was a fifteen-minute drive as the black sports car pulled up in front of the police   
headquarters. Nathan and Kristen both rushed out of the car and entered the building.   
Nathan and Kristen made their way to the front desk and saw another couple arguing with   
the secretary.  
  
"If you please calm down sir, we will an officer to see you…please take a seat."  
  
"You don't understand miss, I got a call saying my daughter is missing!" the big man said   
to the secretary.  
  
"I said that an officer would…"  
  
"Don't give me that crap! I want to see Officer Kennedy now!" the man said as he   
pounded his fist on the front desk. The woman near him grabed the arm and tried to calm   
the man down.  
  
"Excuse me, I got a called also from Officer Kennedy." Captain Bridger said.  
  
"Like I told Mr. Patterson here, you are going to have to wait… Officer Kennedy is   
checking on a lead he just got right now… now please, take a seat before I get an officer   
to take you out of this building!" the secretary said as she turned her attention to   
something else. The man let the woman near him drag him to a seat and sat himself   
down. Nathan and Kristen decided not to argue with the secretary and sat across from the   
other couple, assuming that they were the Patterson's.  
  
"You are Mr. Patterson right? Dayna's father?"  
  
"Yes, this is my wife Brenda, how do you know Dayna?"  
  
"My son, Lucas, he was also taken…" Bridger said to the Patterson's. Dan sighed as   
Brenda clutched his arm.  
  
"You are Lucas' dad.?" Brenda asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm Nathan Bridger and this is Kristen Westphalen."  
  
"Lucas is a wonderful kid Mr. Bridger... I don't know who would take them! Dayna   
wouldn't just leave or skip out of town... and only knowing your son for a couple of   
months, I know he wouldn't do anything like this either. Who would take them! This   
makes no sense!"  
  
"Thanks and I know how you are feeling.. I have an idea though..." Nathan started to say   
when an officer interrupted him.  
  
"Excuse me, are you the Patterson's or Bridger's?" the officer asked.  
  
"Both." Dan said as he got to his feet. "Tell me, are you officer Kennedy.. Because I am   
sick of waiting around while my daughter is lost!" Dan said.  
  
"Yes, I'm officer Kennedy. Please, lets all go towards a private room, you can express   
yourself freely." Nick said as he waited for the four people to follow him. They all   
entered the room and sat on the huge table inside.  
  
"Do you want any coffee?" nick offered.  
  
"I don't want any coffee officer Nick, I want to know what are you doing to find my   
daughter!" Dan yelled at the officer.  
  
"Please calm down Mr. Patterson, we are doing everything humanly possible to find your   
daughter... Please, sit down and lets talk about it." Officer Nick offered the others but   
they all shook their heads no. Nick sat down with a folder in his hand.   
  
"Alright, lets begin.. Here are the facts we got at the scene." Officer Kennedy explained   
all the findings but it was useless to them, there was no clue to where they were taken or a   
single witness to the crash. After he finished with all the facts he had, it was time to get   
facts from the people sitting in front of him. "Can someone tell me where Lucas and   
Dayna were heading?"  
  
"Yes, they were going to the city's carnival. Lucas was to pick up Dayna and meet us   
there." Nathan said.  
  
"Alright. From what we know, Lucas must have taken off somewhere, either decided to   
take a short cut or was not heading towards the carnival... but something happened that   
made Lucas take the exit and leave the highway."  
  
"Or someone." Bridger whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have the paper work, don't you know already?" Nathan questioned.  
  
"All I have is a record of Dayna Patterson and Lucas Bridger.. Both seem to be clean.."  
  
"That must be the children services doing.." Nathan said.  
  
"Mr. Bridger, is there something we should know?"  
  
"Yes." Nathan said as he took in a deep breath. "Lucas is not my real son, he is according   
to law and the love I have for him but his real father.. his real father is Lawrence   
Wolenczak." Nathan stopped as he turned to see the reaction on the officer's face.   
  
"Thee Lawrence Wolenczak? The same guy that escaped from prison just a few week   
ago." Officer Kennedy said more like a statement rather than a question.  
  
"The same one...." Kristen added bitterly.   
  
"You mean that child abuser that was all over the news?! O dear.. Lucas... how come no   
one told us this!!!" Dan yelled at Nathan. " I swear if Dayna or I knew anything about   
Lucas' past like that, I know she wouldn't have never dated that freak in the first place!"   
Dan said as he got up from his chair.  
  
"Calm down Dan..." Brenda said  
  
"I will not calm down! Its his son.. wait.. adopted son.. its all his fault that Dayna was   
taken! If it wasn't for him and his fathers vendeda against him, Dayna would have been   
home safe from this!" Dan said as he aimed the words directly at Nathan.  
  
"Hold on there just a minute!!!" Nathan said as he also got himself up from the chair and   
was ready to defend his son. "It is not Lucas fault that his real father is the criminal here!   
And Lucas is not a freak like you put it, he's one of the most caring individual I have the   
pleasure to call my son! And if you ever talk about him like that again, I swear...."   
Nathan said walked towards Dan. It seemed that the two men were going to go at it and   
fight when Officer Kennedy stepped between the two ragging bulls.  
  
"Please gentle man, calm down... I don't need to arrest you two while your children are   
still missing! Please sit down!" Officer Kennedy said as he kept one hand near his   
handcuffs, ready for anything. Kristen and Brenda went to each side of their men and   
lead them back to their seats. Dan shook her off and went to grab his coat.  
  
"Please mister Patterson, sit back down..." Officer Kennedy pleaded.  
  
"No, while you are here talking about Nathan's messed up kid, Dayna is still missing and   
there is nothing you are doing about it!" Dan said as he began to put on his coat. "Come   
on Brenda, we are going to look for her ourselves."  
  
"Dan, I think we should talk to the police about this... please your not thinking straight!"   
Brenda said, as she didn't move from her seat.  
  
"Not thinking! Its al I am doing! Fine, you don't care about your own daughter fine.. I   
am looking for her by myself then.!" Dan yelled as he slammed the door to the room.   
Brenda shouted at him to wait but when her pleas were ignored, she ran after him.   
Nathan and Kristen simply looked at each other, understanding what Dan must have been   
feeling. It was the same feeling they both had, they just also just wanted to leave the   
station and began their own search for the missing teens but they understood that they   
couldn't just do that. A few moments later, Brenda came back into the room wiping off   
her tears as she entered the room.  
  
"I'm really sorry that Dan yelled to you like that. I am sure that he didn't mean what he   
said..." Brenda said as she sat back down at her chair and continued to sob quietly.   
Kristen went to comfort her by talking to her.  
  
"What happened out there?"  
  
"He left.. he said that he's going to look for her....I took the keys to the car but he still   
left.... God I wanted to go with him but..." Brenda said, as she also understood that the   
police was going to handle everything and find her daughter. Kristen simply rubbed   
Brenda's shoulder as she got her emotions under control. "It is not that I don't care about   
my daughter..."  
  
"Of course you care about your daughter! It's the same love you have for her that made   
you stay. We will find her and Lucas. Don't worry." Kristen said as she gave Brenda a   
reassuring smile. Brenda smiled back. "I am sorry about what Dan said about your son."   
Brenda said to Nathan.  
  
"Thank you." Nathan said as they all turned their attention back to the officer. "So what   
do we do now?"  
  
"We can place their picture on the news tonight. I am sure we can get on.. seeing that its   
related to Wolenczak... no offense..." the captain nodded his head. "Do you want to   
announce a reward?"  
  
"Yeah... 200,000...." Nathan said as he began to get up from the chair, he knew there was   
nothing else the police officer could do. But there was something that Nathan could do...   
he just had to get home...  
  
"Thank you Bridger, Ms. Westphalen, and Mrs. Patterson. I will call you if anything, I   
mean anything, comes up." Officer Kennedy said as too got up to leave. The two men   
shook hands and officer Kennedy opened the door for them to step out.   
  
Both Nathan and Kristen walked Brenda to her car that was also parked in the street.   
They said their good byes and once again Brenda apologized for her husband. Nathan   
and Kristen told her not to worry but Brenda still apologized. Nathan and Kristen then   
got inside their car and Kristen saw the way Nathan was under control. It was not a good   
sign, usually the mighty high captain would have yelled just like Dan Patterson yelled.   
Nathan was up to something and Kristen was sure about it.  
  
"Ok Nathan, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"I know where Lucas is... all we have to do is go to the house..." Nathan said, reassuring   
himself that the tracker on Lucas was working fine and that there was no problems.  
  
"What do you mean you know?!"  
  
"I asked Ben to find me some sort of tracker for Lucas, of course unnoticeable and the   
watch he's wearing... that's the tracker."  
  
"Why didn't you tell the police!"  
  
"You know what they would do if I did? They would have the place surrounding with   
police and it would make Lawrence on the edge and I will not place that kind of danger   
on Lucas!"  
  
"So you rather do this yourself!"  
"He's my son Kristen, I would do anything for him." Nathan said as he drove along the   
highway. Kristen knew there was no point in arguing with Nathan; there was no way of   
changing his mind now.  
  
-*--*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lawrence and company arrived at the warehouse in the time planned. Doran parked the   
van behind the building and Razor and Lawrence began to unload the unconscious cargo   
from the van. The two teens had their feet and hands tied and were gagged in case they   
would wake. Razor got out and carried Dayna out of the van while Lawrence got his son.   
He noticed that Lucas' leg was bleeding but not so bad. He almost as he still cared for   
the teen, grabed Lucas carefully out of the van.  
  
"She's not so bad." Razor said as he got a better grip on Dayna.  
  
"No yet Razor. First things first." Lawrence said as they both entered the building.   
Doran had gotten off and opened the door for the two men with the cargo. Razor has   
carried Dayna into another room of the warehouse while Lucas was placed in a chair in   
the main room of the whole warehouse. Lawrence asked Doran to help him and like an   
obedient slave, Doran walked over and helped the doctor tie his son to the chair. After the   
teen was strapped to the chair, Lawrence walked backwards and smiled. He finally got   
his son where he wanted him. First there was business he had to do first, after it's done,   
then Lawrence could have his fun. He expected his son to not coo operate but Lawrence   
had no worries, that was the reason he had the girl. Lawrence smiled again as he bent   
down and began to tear Lucas' pant leg and exposed his broken leg. Lawrence felt the   
bone cracked but the bone was not tearing outside the skin. Lawrence gave it a small   
squeeze and began to get up from the floor. Lawrence smiled once more at his sleeping   
son. He heard a scream coming from the other room and knew it was the girl.   
  
"Razor must have started the party early." Doran said as he walked towards Lawrence.  
  
"Told him to keep it in his pants.... well, lets not forget our manners and lets go say   
hello..." Lawrence said as they both walked towards the room where the screams   
continued to drown out each other.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ok, again, sorry that it's been forever... sorry.. Any questions? Comments? Bad evil   
mail? :) 


	9. 9

Disclaimer- O_o  
  
Personal Note- Thanks to Dag, your everything.. in a friendly way....:D  
  
Meaning Of Love.  
  
By the Untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter 9.  
  
Christina Cuilty (AN- She was referred to Christy a few chapters back.) sat around the hotel's bed as she watched   
the 10 o'clock news. She had her bags packed since it was that last day she was staying at the hotel. She picked put   
her bus ticket and cried as she stared at it. She kicked herself for being so stupid. She had fallen for Richard Doran   
and even helped that asshole escaped from jail. After the incident with the house and the fire, Doran had told her to   
leave and not return. She just couldn't do that. She thought she really did love him so she kept going to the hideout   
of the motel and asked Doran to forgive her. She had done nothing wrong but there was nothing else she could   
have said. Still Doran told her to leave and not come back and the last time she went back to the motel, everybody   
had been checked out. She couldn't believe it. After all she did for that bastard and not even a thank you she got.   
She cried herself dry until she was now full of anger. How could she had been so stupid to even fallen for that   
asshole. She had stayed at the hotel near by the motel where the escaped inmates were staying, just in case that   
Doran was going to come back and take her in his arms and be hers forever. She had waited a couple of weeks   
when she decided it was time to give up the fairy tale ending and move on. She was about the change the channel   
where there was a breaking news. It got her attention when the new anchor on the television had a strong voice and   
it was soothing.   
  
The new anchor talked about a 100 thousand dollar reward and that got her more interested. The new anchor   
flashed a picture of two teenagers and announce that they were missing. She looked very closely at the pictures,   
incase she recognized them but she didn't. 'There goes my new car!' She thought when she reached for the remote.   
Then there was another picture following the two teens and she gasped. It was a picture of Lawrence Wolenczak.   
The new anchor said that he might be responsible for the disappearance of the two teenagers since the boy was   
related to Lawrence.   
  
"Oh shit, that's his son!" Christina said out load when she put all the pieces together. She waited for the new   
anchor to flash the phone number to call in and the name of the detective that was in charge. She quickly reached   
for the cell phone near her bed and dialed the number. She let the phone ring once when she hang up. 'What the   
hell are you doing?' She questioned herself. If she called in, she could be put in jail for helping them escape. But   
she thought of all the other movies she had seen that the caller can ask in return that she will not get prosecuted.   
Then again, it was Hollywood and movies are not true. She didn't know what to do. She looked at the phone then   
to a small frame picture sitting on her night stand. It was a picture of Doran. She got hold of the picture and closed   
her eyes. 'This is not about you anymore.... this is about me.' She thought as she threw the picture to the other side   
of the room. She picked up the cell phone again and hit the re-dial key.  
  
-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Doran and Lawrence walked towards the room where Dayna's screams continued to echo the warehouse. They   
were just a couple a feet away from the door when the screams were followed by another deeper scream and then   
nothing. It was suddenly dead quiet. Lawrence looked at Doran and began to open the door slowly. As he opened   
the door, he couldn't help but laugh at what was inside. Dayna was on the floor, unconscious by what Lawrence   
could tell. She was not gagged of course and there was a trail of blood running down her mouth. Her left eye was   
taking a light red color and her jeans were unzipped. But that wasn't the reason that Lawrence, and now Doran,   
were laughing. In the far corner of the room was Razor. He was half bent down and rubbing his inner thigh with   
both his hands as he cussed softly to himself.  
  
"what the hell happened?" Lawrence questioned.  
  
"That stupid bitch..." Razor said as he stood up straight and pointed to Dayna. "I was going to give her a good   
time...I'm going to kill her now..." Razor said as he slowly walked towards Dayna. Lawrence made his way   
towards Razor, trying to stop him.  
  
"NO. We need her. You can have your fun later." Lawrence said as he dent down to gag Dayna again. "That   
wasn't the only reason she screamed huh?" Lawrence said to razor.  
  
"No, they didn't help either..." Razor said as he pointed to the other side of the room. Lawrence laughed again as he   
saw the two bodies lying next to each other.   
  
"Whatever Razor, go get me something to blind fold her." Lawrence said. Razor went towards one of the two dead   
bodies that were in the room and took a gag out of one of the bodies and handed it to Lawrence. Lawrence gave   
him a weird look. "She aint going to need it anymore." Razor said as he kept rubbing his thigh.  
  
"You better get them out of here soon, they are starting to smell."  
  
"It would all have been nice if it was only one body here, but no, you had to kill Mark.." Razor said.  
  
"And you had to pick up that chick ya had to fuck didn't you?" Lawrence said back. They both looked at each other   
and laughed. "Come on, we got to wait for my son to wake up... then we play.." Lawrence said as motioned for the   
two other people to exit the room.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
It was 4:00 am and Nathan had been sitting by the vidphone since he saw the 10 o'clock news. Officer Kennedy   
had called about two hours after the news had aired about a lead he had gotten but he promised to called back. That   
was nearly 4 hours ago. Nathan had been so sure that he wasn't going to need any help on finding Lucas, that the   
locator he had on was going to work. But when he had gotten home, he turned on the small device to see that the   
signal was no where to be found. He couldn't believe his luck, the stupid thing was not working. He had talked to   
Ben about the locator and the only explanation was that where ever Lucas was, there must have been a high power   
radio antenna and that the signal was being mixed with the other stronger ones.. either that or Lucas' locator was   
found on him... Nathan shook his thoughts away and continued to watch the screen, hoping that it will ring soon.   
Kristen had popped her head in the room and asked Nathan if he wanted another cup of coffee. Nathan just nodded   
his head but his eyes never left the phone. Kristen was about to enter the kitchen when the phone beeped. Nathan   
quickly turned on the screen.  
  
"Yes Officer Kennedy." Nathan said a quick greeting.  
  
"I don't know how much this helps but it is the closest information I have...."  
  
"Please go on." Nathan said as Kristen had entered the room and stood behind Nathan.  
  
"I got a call right after the news told the story. I had tons really but this call stood out. She, a Miss Christina Cuilty,   
said that she had a lead. Like the others, she said that if the rewards was for real and i told her yes and so she went   
on with the lead. She gave us the names of other people that were helping Lawrence Wolenczak."  
  
"How do you know that she isn't lying just for the money?" Kristen questioned.  
  
"because she gave us the names of the people and we didn't disclose that information to the public. She was the   
person that helped the inmates escape. She said that she provided them with a Blue van, which she says that   
Lawrence wanted to change the color of it, and with some weapons and some small amounts of cash. Out of the 6   
inmates that escaped, only three stayed with Lawrence."  
  
"why did they stayed?"  
  
"Lawrence had promised them more money if they will helped him..."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Chirsty said that Lawrence has three big plans. The first was already carried out- he killed his x-wife, Cynthia   
Wolenczak... the second plan.. um.." Officer Kennedy took in a deep breath and relaxed. "He plans to get some   
information from your son before he tortures your son to death... That was all I could get from her, she didn't know   
any else about plan two. But plan three, according to what she heard, was to arrange for both your deaths." Officer   
Kennedy said, referring to Kristen and Nathan. Kristen griped Nathan's shoulders in fear and Nathan grabbed a   
hold of one of her hands.  
  
"Does she know where they are at?"  
  
"No... they left the hideout a few weeks after the murder of Cynthia Wolenczak."  
  
"What about Dayna?" Kristen said.  
  
"Chirsty didn't know anyone by the name Dayna or what was her role in Lawrence plans.. I guess she was at the   
wrong place and the wrong time... I did tell you if anything came up, I was going to call.. I'm sorry that the   
information I do have doesn't help..."  
  
"Its all right. I thank you for telling me." Nathan said as he reached to turn off the connection.   
  
"Wait.!" Kristen said to Nathan. Nathan stopped and let her say what she wanted to say.  
  
"I think that Nathan also has something to tell you." Kristen said as Nathan gave her a hurt look. Kristen crossed   
her arms waiting for the stubborn captain to speak up. "If you wont tell him, I will."  
  
"Well.." Nathan began. "Lucas doesn't know but I placed a tracker on his watch.. and"  
  
"You know where your son is?!" Officer Kennedy yelled. He was mad, all the time he devoted to his case and the   
Captain knew where was his son all the time.  
  
"No, the signal is being jammed.."  
  
"But you still didn't tell me Mr. Bridger. What were you thinking?" Officer Kennedy said as his parent instincts   
also kicked in. "You wanted to save him yourself didn't you?"  
  
"I didn't want my son life to be put in anymore danger."  
  
"I see your concern but we are here to help. Now is there anything else I should know before I leave?"  
  
"No. That is all..."  
  
"Good then, I promise you that we will find your son and Dayna, don't you worry..." Officer Kennedy said as he   
shut the connection. Nathan placed his hands on his face and took in a big breath. He knew that the police are just   
do their job but Lucas was right all along. Lawrence was responsible for Cynthia's death. Lucas knew that his   
father was coming after him and was going to kill him and it was all Nathan's fault. If he only had taken Lucas   
himself or had followed the teen or just locked the teen up in a room all day.. none of this would have happened.   
Nathan knew that Lucas was also right about Lawrence being too smart... Lawrence managed to escape a high   
protective jail, had enough time to kill off his wife and had time to plan out Lucas and Dayna's abduction. 'That's   
it.' Nathan thought to himself as he got up from his seat and walked out of the room.  
  
"Nathan?" Kristen asked Nathan as she saw him exit the room without looking at her. Nathan went towards the   
dinning room table where the small device was. Nathan turned it on again and was disappointed that the signal was   
still not found. Nathan set the small device down and headed towards the closet near the front door. Kristen had   
seen the captain go but still had no idea what he was up to. She gasped as Nathan opened the door and pulled out   
his riding jacket and his motorcycle helmet.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" Kristen said as Nathan zipped up his jacket and walked towards the dinning room table again.   
He picked up the device and walked towards the inside entrance of the garage. Kristen saw his movement and ran   
towards the room so she was blocking the door. Nathan stopped and waited for Kristen to move.  
  
"Please Nathan... please think what you are doing."  
  
"I am thinking. I don't know what i was thinking before, I should have done what Dan Paterson did when he found   
out about his daughter. Please let me go... I need to find him."  
  
"Nathan, the police..."  
  
"Lawrence is too smart for them, look what he has done right under their noses! Please... i will find him..." Nathan   
plead to Kristen. Kristen didn't want to let the captain leave, not in his mental state but there was nothing she could   
have done. The stubborn captain is a tough one to break and when it came down to Lucas, not even God himself   
could stop him. Kristen stepped to one side and nodded her head in agreement. Nathan went towards her and gave   
her one huge hug, almost if it was his last one he was going to give her. He whispered in her ear that he loved her   
and Kristen whisper the same back to him. Nathan checked his back pocket for his cell phone and was glad that he   
was carrying it. Nathan was about to tell Kristen to call him if anything came up but she just nodded her head as the   
captain checked his phone. Nathan pushed the button for the garage door to open and he sat himself on the black   
bike. Before putting his helmet on, he checked one last time on the locator but wasn't surprise that the signal was   
still lost. Nathan put the small locator inside his jacket and began to start up the bike. He gave Kristen one last look   
as he placed his helmet on.  
  
"I will find him" Nathan said as he shut the wind guard of his helmet and took off. Nathan didn't know where he   
was going but he knew that he had to look for Lucas himself. He couldn't just sit around and wait for someone else   
to do the job, what kind of father that would make him? No, Nathan knew what he was doing was right and even if   
he had to drive around the whole united states, he would never give up until the small locator reads- signal found.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
OK SO ITS KINDA SHORT... IM SORRY.... BUT I DO PROMISE THIS... AND TO TERESA... YOUR PAIN IS   
COMING.... THANKS.... FEEDBACK WELCOMED. 


	10. 10

Disclaimer- (please insert a general seaQuest disclaimer here… Thank you)  
  
Personal Note- Thanks for all of you that actually are keeping up with this story! Thanks to Dag and Mitch   
for all the times you guys made me laugh. Ok Teresa, heres your little pain chapter...   
  
Meaning Of Love  
  
By the Untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
Lucas' eyes lids slowly began to open. He was semi conscious of his surroundings and wondered why his   
head hurt so much. He wanted to rub his eyes awake when he started to panic. His hands were tied down   
and his memory kicked in. He had been taken, and not only him… Dayna. He opened his tired eyes and   
saw that he was in a room where the morning sun was the only source of light in the room. Lucas quickly   
scanned the room to see if anyone was watching him. From what he could see and turn his head, he was   
alone. He quickly twisted his body to see if his bond would loosen. As he moved his lower body, he felt a   
sudden jolt of pain enter his head. He would have screamed his head off but there was something in his   
mouth preventing it. Lucas looked down to see where the pain was coming from and saw his leg. His leg   
pant from his left leg was cut and he could see his leg was swallow to twice the size of a regular leg. He   
tried to move it again when he screamed again. 'Bad move genius' Lucas thought to himself and he tried   
to move his arms out of the chair he was sitting in. He groaned when the bonds wouldn't loosen. He tried   
to move his lower body, only his right leg but he knew he wasn't going anywhere. He cried, as the pain   
coming from his leg seemed to spread to every part of his body. If he moved his leg, then the pain would   
only be concentrated from there. But if he left it alone, the pain from his leg would spread to his   
abdominal and to his other leg. It was a no win situation. Lucas tried to scream for someone's attention   
but got nothing. He lowered his head down and sighed. There was no one around.   
  
Lucas nearly screamed again when he felt hard hands land on his shoulders. Lucas tried to look at the   
person behind him but he ended up getting backhanded by the person. Lucas' head went to a side as the   
person walked in front of him and knocked on a door. Lucas raised his head and tried to recognize the   
person who just hit him. He knew it wasn't his father; the man knocking on the door had blond hair and   
was thinner than his father. The door opened and saw another man asked what was wrong. The blond has   
said that the kid is awake and the other man nodded to someone else inside the room. The blond and the   
new man exited the room and stood in front of Lucas. Lucas still didn't recognize any of the men. The   
new guy was almost the same built of his father but Lucas was sure it wasn't. Even if his father altered his   
appearance or went on a slim fast diet, Lucas would always know his own father. You never really forget   
the person who beat you everyday of your life so easily. The two men standing in front of Lucas turned as   
the door to the room behind them opened. Lucas' eyes went wide and he trembled in fear as he saw his   
father emerge from the room. Lawrence slammed the door hard, making Lucas jump and Lawrence smile.   
'Why did you have to wake up' Lucas thought as he closed his eyes shut, wishing this was all a dream.  
  
"Hello son, glad you can join us." Lawrence said, making Lucas' wish disappear. Lucas opened his eyes to   
see his father had come face to face with him. Lucas' whimpered as he father looked down at his injured   
leg.  
  
"Oh look, you got hurt…" Lawrence said as he applied pressure to his left leg. Lucas' screamed with all he   
might but the gag prevented the scream to leave his throat. Lawrence smiled at his actions and faced his   
son again. Lucas was beginning to breath heavily and since he had been crying, he nose was all blocked up   
and it was hard to breath. He tried to tell his father to remove the gag before he suffocated but again, his   
muffled voice was heard instead.  
  
"You want to say something to me?" Lawrence said as he stood up and removed the duct tape from Lucas   
mouth. Lucas right now didn't feel the pain that came from the tape but spit out the old rag that was stuff   
down his throat and took gasps of breath. "So?" Lawrence said.  
  
"Where's… where's Dayna." Lucas managed to say between breaths.  
  
"Dayna? So that's her name? She is perfectly all right. Though she has a powerful left kick…But don't   
worry, I taught her some manners." Razor butted in as an evil grin appeared on his face.  
  
"I swear if you hurt her…" Lucas said as he made a small body movement as he tried to lean forward   
towards Razor. Razor laughed at the teens actions as he rubbed his inner thigh from the memory of that   
famous left kick from the girl named Dayna.  
  
"You are in no position to give out threats Lucas... you at you, you pathetic waste that I call my son."   
Lawrence said.  
  
"I am not your son anymore.. get that through your head, I am not, Lawrence..." Lucas spit back at his   
face, maybe it was that he was in pain or too worried about Dayna care for his own safety. Lawrence dark   
smile died down and Lawrence went over to his son and landed a couple of hard punches on Lucas   
unprotected stomach. Lucas coughed violently as the wind was knocked out of him. After a couple of   
blows, Lawrence faced his son as he himself grew tired of the game. Lucas took in deep breaths as he tried   
to control the pain that was now coming from his stomach.   
  
"I would watch that tongue of your before I get Razor here to chop it off." Lawrence said as he gave a   
small nod at Razor and he walked towards the teen. Lucas moved back to his chair as he knew that his   
father was serious about the threats. Razor went towards the teen and grabbed his chin in one hand.  
  
"Wouldn't mind frying that tongue of yours and feeding it to your girl friend." Razor said as he tilted the   
teens head to the right. Lucas took in a deep breath and spited in Razor's face. Razor wiped his cheek   
clean and back handed the teen across the cheek. Then he walked around the teen and tilted Lucas head   
back by grabbing his blond hair. Razor then went to his back pocket and grabbed a small butterfly knife   
from his back pocket and placed the sharp blade against Lucas throat. "Your head would look so good on   
my wall."   
  
"Enough, Razor let him go. You can have the rest after I am done with him." Lawrence said as he grabbed   
Razor's arm. Razor pulled harder on Lucas hair that made the teen cried out. Razor then did a fancy trick   
with his knife and placed it back into the pocket from which it came from. It was the only time that Lucas   
actually felt relief that his father was there. Then again, his words had echoed in his head- You can have   
the rest after I am done with him.   
  
"Well son, lets speak business..." Lawrence said as he motioned the other man that stood silent through out   
the whole scene. Doran nodded his head and went to the other room. Lawrence smiled and faced his son   
again, this time taking a much softer tone. "I need you to do me a favor before we can handle the real   
business..." Lawrence waited for his son to react.  
  
"I am not doing any favors..." Lucas tried to say when he was backhanded by his father. A small trial of   
blood was now coming down his cut lip and falling from his chin.  
  
"Shut up and listen for a change." Lawrence said as Doran came back and was wheeling something in. It   
was a computer that had be built. The motherboard and the wire less internex card were not in a case and   
the whole thing was just a bunch of wires. Lucas knew his father had the skills to build something from   
the ground up and this was one example. "I need you to get me a new life.. and in order to do that, I need   
cash. Everything I had was lost in the trail you made me go through.. everything! Lucky, I had some   
extra accounts in a private account and this is how I got off...now, you see these men around me.. they also   
want a new life.. so, I am going to need your services and for you to hack into a small bank and create us   
some accounts with lets say.... a couple of hundred thousand for the guys and a million or so for me."   
Lawrence said as he watched his son sighed. "So do we have a deal?" Lawrence said as he stood up and   
placed his hands on his hips and waited for his son to answer him.  
  
"Like hell I will." Lucas said as he knew if he didn't co-operated, he could have delayed some time from   
Lawrence perfect plan.   
  
"Oh you wont?" Lawrence said as he motioned for Razor towards Lucas. Lucas closed his eyes, knowing   
what was going to happen next but was surprised that Razor came around and shoved the old rag down his   
throat again. Lucas felt like he was going to throw up as the gaga reached the end of this mouth. Razor   
then clapped his hand over Lucas' mouth as Lawrence handed him the duct tape. Razor placed the tape   
back on to the teen and stood behind with the other man. Lawrence kneeled down to eye level with his son   
and smiled. "I guess I have to teach you a lesson." Lawrence said as he lightly slapped Lucas. Lawrence   
stood up and began to walk away. Lucas drew a breath in relief as he thought his father was walking away   
when that relief was struck down. Lawrence turned back and came at Lucas with closed fists as he landed   
a couple of blows to Lucas' unprotected gut. The blows were strong enough to make any grow men   
buckled. Lawrence then stood up and asked Lucas if he was going to corporate. Lucas looked at his father   
as tears rolled down his face. Lucas was so glad that he was gagged and that his father couldn't hear him   
scream out in pain. He gave his father the 'go to hell' look. Lucas shook his head no and knew what was   
coming, more punches and more pain. Lawrence hit his son on the face so strong that made the chair that   
Lucas was tied to flip backwards. Lawrence bend down and picked up the fallen teen upright once more.   
Lawrence turned to the blond man behind him and said its time. The man had a huge smile on his face as   
he left out of sight. Lawrence then turned to his son once more. "I will only ask one more time.... will   
you help me?" Lucas once again shook his head again, slowly then before but it was a clearly a no.   
Lawrence asked the man that was left in the room to stand behind his son and make sure he wasn't going   
anywhere. Lucas didn't know what Lawrence was up to but knew he had to disagree on what he wanted.   
There was no way he was going to corporate. Lucas heard someone coming and thought that Lawrence   
had some new toys to try out on him. 'It wouldn't be a first time' Lucas thought as he remembered the   
times where Lawrence liked to introduce bats or whips in the beatings. Razor came back with something   
on his shoulders. Lucas' eyes went wide and he tried to get up from the chair.   
  
Razor came in with Dayna over his shoulders. Lawrence motioned for Razor to put the girl down near   
Lucas. Razor nodded and dropped the girl near Lucas. Lucas grew angry as he saw the way razor set her   
down. The man had a dead wish in Lucas' mind. Lucas heard a grunt came from Dayna and took his   
attention off Razor and saw if Dayna was all right. Lucas saw she had some bruises on her face and her   
pants undone. Lucas thought of the unthinkable and wanted to kill razor right where he stand. Lawrence   
saw Lucas struggling and trying to get out of the chair but it was useless, the teen was tied up very good.   
Lawrence smiled as pain was noticeable in Lucas' face but it didn't stop his son from trying to break the   
bonds. Lawrence nodded his head to Razor and Razor sat down near Dayna. 'Oh god.." Lucas thought as   
he made muffled noises towards the men in front of him. Razor bent down and took the duct tape off   
Dayna' mouth. Dayna only moaned but Lucas didn't know if she was awake due to the duct tape around   
her eyes. Razor noticed it too and began to shake her to wake up.  
  
"Hey baby.. come on, wake up..." Razor said as he slapped her face to wake up. Dayna let out a scream   
and tried to get up from the floor. She had recognized the voice and she had to get away. Her hands were   
useless since they were tied behind her back but she did her best moving her legs out and kicking where   
she heard the voice. Razor sat on top of Dayna's midsection and began to stroke her hair. "Sorry baby but   
this is going to hurt." Razor said as he kissed her chest and got up from her. Dayna tried to move away   
from the voice but ended up hitting another pair of legs. She moved towards the other way, pushing her   
body with her legs. 'There were two of them so far, maybe more' Dayna thought as she began to panic.  
  
"Why are you doing this!" Dayna screamed as she knew she wasn't going to get away.  
  
"To teach my son a lesson, that is all.." Lawrence said as he kicked Dayna in the ribs. Dayna cried out in   
pure pain as she felt another kick in her back. Razor and Lawrence began to kick Dayna around a dozen   
times while Lucas fought harder to get out of the chair and help out Dayna. He began to cry as he thought   
that this was all his fault. If he only said yes to his father demands... Lucas thought as he ignored the pain   
that was coming from his leg and tired to free himself. Doran was behind the teen and saw the teen   
struggle but knew that he the knots and bonds were to tight and the teen had to be superman to get himself   
out of the chair. Dayna's screams became weaker and weaker as the kicks continued. Lawrence got tired   
of the game and stopped kicking the girl but Razor continued to beat her bad.   
  
"What do you want to say to me now son?" Lawrence said to Lucas. Lawrence moved towards Lucas and   
removed the duct tape once again in a careless way.   
  
"Ill do anything you want me to, just leave her alone!" Lucas yelled. Lawrence went to Lucas and slapped   
him.  
  
"don't take that tone voice to me... Now, tell me what do you want to say.," Lawrence said.  
  
"Please, I will do anything but please, don't hurt her anymore." Lucas said in a nice calm way. He hated   
begging to Lawrence but it was the only way to save Dayna's life. Lawrence looked at Lucas and shook   
his finger at him.   
  
"Please... please what?"   
  
"Please... Please dad... stop it." Lucas said  
  
"Right son." Lawrence smiled as he signaled for Razor to stop his vicious kicking. Razor smiled but gave   
Dayna one last hard kicked towards her head. She had long lost consciousness but the kick that Razor gave   
was powerful enough to knock over an elephant.   
  
"Can you believe it, the little Bitch is still alive." Razor said as he notice that Dayna was still breathing.  
  
Lawrence signaled to Razor to take her away and Razor picked Dayna off the ground and carried her back   
to where she was. Lucas let a sigh of relief but knew that Dayna needed some medical help. He knew   
exactly what kind of damage kicks could do to a person's body.  
  
"Dad... please, she needs medical help.." Lucas said again in a calm voice.  
  
"You got the same treatment when you were with me and you never did get medical help...." Lawrence   
said as he denied Lucas request. "Now, if you don't cooperate I will have to do this again. And by the   
look of things, she cant take more. She is not used to it like you are..." Lawrence said as Lucas nodded his   
head. He knew too that one more beating and Dayna would have died, if she wasn't dead now. "Very   
good, now I am going to untie your hands and let you work on the computer... if you even dare to contact   
anyone or even do something... your little girl is going to get it." Lawrence said as he untied Lucas' hands   
and pushed the home made computer near him. Lucas took in a deep breath, hoping that he was able to   
hack into a small bank and not be detected. If he was, he hoped that he could over write it... Lucas looked   
at his father who had stood behind him as he turned on the computer. Doran had his eyes on Lucas' wrist   
and grabbed the teens hand. Doran began to take off Lucas' watch but Lucas fought back by shoving   
Doran's hands from even touching his dad's watch. Doran didn't want to do it but he wanted that watch, it   
looked like silver and he never did own a silver watch like that. The watch look pretty darn expensive. So   
he grabbed hard to Lucas' wrist and pulled out his arm until his arm was straight like an arrow. Lucas   
screamed as he felt his arm was going to be pulled out of its socked. Doran quickly got the silver watch   
and let Lucas' arm. Lucas pulled his arm near him and rubbed the pain that was coming from his   
shoulders. Lawrence gave Lucas a small kick on his right leg and told him to stop being such a baby.   
Lucas took in a deep breath and began to log into the interenex. He hoped that he could send out a private   
message to someone but Lawrence was watching him like a hawk. Lucas just hoped that he could hack   
into a small time bank and that the system was not to hard to crack. He knew better then to get a popular   
bank, that bank would have top of the line security but a smaller one, it wouldn't be that hard. He just   
hoped that all his hacking skills wouldn't fail him now, he's and Dayna's life depended on it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
AHH! So short I'm sorry but I had to study for a midterm!!! 


	11. 11

Disclaimer- Dont own anything.. please feel free to sue me, I have nothing but a soda   
can... empty too.  
  
Personal Note- To Dag and Adrian- you guys are awesome. THANKS LUCASFAN   
(Michael) FOR DOING THE BETA-ING! HES A TOTALLY COOL AWESOME   
GUY!!! LOVE YOU!   
  
Meaning Of Love  
  
By the Untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter 11   
  
*20 minutes later*   
  
Lawrence watched his son as he hacked into the bank's account files. So far everything   
was going as planned. Lucas had overridden the bank's security system and was now   
creating some new accounts for the three men. Lucas had just completed a new account   
and hit the confirm button when the system's alarms started to go off. A red window on   
the screen came alive and was flashing a message. Lucas wiped the sweat from his   
forehead and started to enter a series of codes. He saw Lawrence approach him and   
looked at the screen while the other two men stood behind Lucas.   
  
"What the hell did you do?" Lawrence asked as he faced his son as he typed the series of   
codes. Lucas moved his head so he could see the monitor but didn't answer his father.   
Lawrence saw Lucas still frantically typing in the codes. Lawrence then placed his hands   
on Lucas' shoulders and gave the teen a shake. "What did you do?" he asked a bit more   
forcefully.   
  
"Nothing and if you don't want to get caught, let me go so I can figure this shit out!"   
Lucas shot back, more scared of the security of the bank finding them than his own   
safety. Lawrence stepped back from his son and re-took his position where he was   
watching Lucas. Lucas breathed a sigh of relief and began to type in the codes. His father   
had installed the newest version of the code breaker named 'B.Force.' Lucas only had the   
older version of the code breaker at home but there was no difference between them. 'Hit   
run and let it run' Lucas thought as he saw the screen turn black and a bunch of codes   
flashed on the screen. None of the codes were matching and the security system had   
started a countdown. He had to put in the correct code within 60 seconds or else the   
signal was going to be traced. The Force was working on the numbers when Lawrence   
started to worry. Lawrence got up and started to circle around his son.   
  
"If we get caught, I am leaving you here and you will never see your girlie again!" Razor   
threatened, thinking it would get the brat to work harder.   
  
"I can't do anything about it! The Force is going through all the possible codes and   
sometimes it can take up to a day before it cracks it!" Lucas yelled at Razor. Razor   
reached for his back pocket but Lawrence stopped him.   
  
"You only have 30 seconds… you'd better pray you can get in…" Lawrence said as he   
stared at the screen. Lucas once again took his attention off of the men around him and   
stared at the screen as well. There was nothing Lucas could do until the Force had come   
up with the right code. The numbers and symbols scrolled down so fast that it seemed   
that the computer was going to explode. What seemed like two hours, 20 second later, the   
Force had stopped and was flashing a code at the bottom of the screen. Lucas had ten   
seconds to transfer the code to the bank's security system. Lucas began to type in the long   
code, hoping his fast typing skill would not fail him and that he hadn't made a mistake   
entering the 20-digit code. Lucas hit the 'enter' key and had 2 seconds to spare. The red   
security alert screen had turned green and accepted his new bank account into the system.   
Lucas let out the breath he had been holding for god knows how long. He felt his father's   
hands on his shoulders and give them a hard squeeze. Lucas began to work on the other   
accounts. The security system was no problem now that the code had been entered. 30   
minutes later, the men each had a new name, a pin number and a balance of 800,000   
dollars in their accounts. The accounts that were set in the bank's database were under   
different dates so it wouldn't be as suspicious as three accounts with that amount of   
money opening at the same time. Lucas began to massage his hands when Lawrence came   
around to face Lucas and slapped his son hard.   
  
"I did warn you about yelling at me," Lawrence said as he whispered something to Razor   
and signalled Razor to the back room. Lucas knew what Lawrence was going to do but he   
couldn't see that again.   
  
"Dad! Please don't… please, I won't yell anymore. I am cooperating as much as I can!   
Please dad don't!" Lucas begged, hoping he could talk some sense into his father.   
Lawrence didn't say anything but waited for Razor's return. Lucas asked his father not to   
do it again, not to hurt Danya again. He asked so many times but Lawrence kept smiling   
at his son.   
  
"No Lucas," Lawrence said as he smiled, "I told you what would happen…" Lawrence   
said as he heard a scream coming from the other room. Lucas' eyes went wide with worry   
when the screaming suddenly stopped and Lucas heard a door slam. Lucas saw Razor   
approaching with something in his hands. Lucas couldn't tell what it was but was   
somewhat relived that it wasn't Danya. Yet again, Razor was still up to something. When   
Razor came closer, Lucas saw his hands were covered in dark paint. The closer Razor   
came towards Lucas, the clearer the item in Razor's hands became. Half way to Lucas'   
chair, Lucas gasped as he realized that Razor's hands were not covered in paint, but with   
deep red blood. Lucas stared at the man as he came to a stop and began to open his hands.   
Razor smiled as he heard a groan come out of Lucas when the object in Razor's hands   
was in full view. Razor walked the small distance to where Lucas was tied and placed the   
object in Lucas' lap. Lucas screamed as he recognised the object as he stared at the   
human heart that was placed in his lap. Lucas tried to move so the heart would fall off of   
his lap but when that didn't work, he pushed the heart with his hands, something he was   
trying to avoid to use but he had to touch the heart. Lucas looked at the heart that was   
resting on the floor and then he looked at his hands. His hands were covered in deep red   
blood and he was screaming inside his head. 'God no,' Lucas thought as he kept his eyes   
on his hands. 'Danya… Danya's heart… dead,' Lucas thought as he looked up at the man   
who had put the heart on his lap. Lucas was full of anger and hatred towards the man as   
the man began to laugh. He put his tied feet on the floor and managed to pull all of his   
strength to lift his body with the chair. Lucas felt the pain that was coming from his   
injured leg. He didn't think of his own safety now, he no reason to live anymore. The   
only thing he was sure about was the pure anger he had towards the man who had killed   
his love.   
  
Razor was caught off-guard as Lucas threw himself towards him and knocked him to the   
floor with Lucas landing on top of him. Lucas' hands were around Razor's neck and with   
all the adrenalin running through him, was choking the life out of Razor. Razor was   
surprised by how strong the teen was and saw two figures standing above him, trying to   
get Lucas off of him. The chair to which Lucas was tied added more weight and made it   
impossible for Razor to push him off. Razor saw Lucas' face, there was anger and hate   
towards him. There was no way Lucas was going to stop; he saw that Lucas really wanted   
him dead. Razor began to kick out, but Lucas wasn't moving. With Lucas still holding   
onto Razor's neck, Lawrence and Doran tried to pull the chair back but Lucas' grip was   
strong. It shocked Lawrence to see that Lucas was this strong. Lawrence motioned for   
Doran to hold the chair and yelled at Razor to stop kicking so he could get his son off of   
him. Razor didn't hear him; he was too busy fighting for his life. His lungs ached for air   
and when he thought that Lucas' grip was loosening, he tried to suck in some air. But   
Lucas seemed to get a second wind and began to squeezer harder. Lawrence punched   
Lucas in the face and his side but there was no response. Lucas still had his hands around   
Razor's neck and was not moving. Lawrence then grabbed Lucas' broken leg. Lawrence   
began to squeeze with both of his hands and waited for Lucas to release his grip.   
  
Lucas saw Razor's face turn to a shade of light purple and was glad that he was dying. He   
felt Razor's nails digging into his hands but he didn't care. He wanted the man dead.   
Lucas felt the blow to the face but he couldn't quit now, he had to get this done. He then   
felt hands on his injured leg but tried to ignore the pain. But in the end, the pain was too   
much for Lucas, he screamed as he tried to keep his grip. But his energy was gone and his   
grip was loosening around Razor's neck. Razor felt the grip loosen and was beginning to   
separate Lucas' fingers. Lucas screamed again as more pressure was applied to his injured   
leg. Razor had gotten Lucas' hands away from his neck and Doran began to put the chair   
back in place. Lawrence still had his hands around Lucas' leg as Doran straightened the   
teen upright. Lucas continued to scream as the pain rushed t his head. The pain was too   
much for Lucas to handle. He screamed once more as he gave into the darkness of   
unconsciousness.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
I only got one thing to say- MUUUHHHHAA!! 


	12. 12

Disclaimer: *laughs* Now do people really think that I own seaQuest?! Me out of all   
people?!?!?! *laughs* JK..  
  
Personal Note: Oh god it has been so long since I have written anything in so LONG... I'm so   
sorry for that!! But hey, back! Anyways, Thanks to Dag for everything. :D Thanks to   
Captain Michael and Melissa for keeping me insane. ;)  
  
Meaning Of Love  
  
By the Untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Lucas began to moan as he began to regain consciousness. He felt the familiar pain coming   
from his leg but it was stronger than ever. He took in deep breaths as the pain went through his   
system. He tried to feel his leg when again his hands were tied to the arms of the chair. He   
slowly opened his eyes and looked around, there was some movement coming from down the   
hallway as if there were people coming inside the building and going out. He looked down on   
the floor and almost went ill as he saw the heart near his chair leg. The memory of the last few   
hours rushed to his head and he felt hot tears running down his cheeks. The final hours of his   
love, Dayna, was spent in pure pain and suffering. Everything that was promised to him when   
Jesse appeared to him was all gone. His future with Dayna, his future family... all due to one   
man. The pain that was now coming from his heart was over taken by pure hate towards the   
men that were responsible for her death. More towards Razor then to the other two. He   
struggled against the bonds that were holding him. He had to get out of there, at least to give   
Dayna a proper burial. He felt that the bonds on his wrists were loose and if he tried hard   
enough, he could wiggle his left hand free. All his focus now was freeing that hand.  
  
Lawrence and Doran were hauling the computer equipment to the van. They were leaving the   
hideout today and they had to rid themselves of everything that might lead to their capture.   
Lawrence handed Doran one final box of equipment and took a seat on the rear of van bumper.   
Doran set the box inside and took a seat near Lawrence.  
  
"Are we taking your son with us?" Doran asked and saw Lawrence give him an angry look.   
Even the mention of his son brought some rage inside the man. Doran rephrased his question. "   
I meant that if you are going to bring him in order to make some room inside the van..."  
  
"No, we are not going to keep him alive if that's what you mean. You and I are going to check   
to see if Lucas did the accounts and make sure those computer parts are well destroyed. Razor   
will stay here and keep an eye on my son while we are gone."  
  
"Where is Razor anyways?" Doran asked as he noticed that Razor had been gone for about 30   
minutes.  
  
Lawrence looked around outside and didn't see the man anywhere. " Good question."   
Lawrence said as he got up and went to look for Razor. Doran followed. As they entered the   
warehouse, they saw a door opened to the room where the dead bodies were. Razor was   
moving the bodies and stacked them into one pile in the near corner of the room. Razor   
dragged the body of Patricia, his first victim, by her feet and laid her near Dayna. Doran took   
notice that Dayna was still breathing and it scared the shit out of him.  
  
"I thought... Isn't she..? Razor, she is still breathing!" Doran said as he looked as white as a   
ghost. Razor saw his reaction and started to laugh so hard.  
  
"Calm down Doran, she is still alive.."  
  
"Then how the fuck you did..." Lawrence said as he also was puzzled by what he was seeing.   
Razor sat down near Patricia's body and was still laughing. He picked up a jacket that covered   
the chest part of Patricia's body. Doran and Lawrence gasped as they saw a chest that was   
completely torn open.  
  
"That's how."  
  
"So you cut her open instead of Dayna... I understand that now but how the fuck did a dead girl   
screamed?!' Doran said as he referred to Patricia. Razor placed back the jacket to cover up   
her chest and began to laugh again.  
  
"I am good ain't I? I took off the tape around Dayna's mouth and stepped on her hand as hard   
as I could and that's how she screamed. I placed the duct tape back when I got the affect that   
I needed and well... I did not want to see her dead just yet. I thought we could bring her with   
us... So.." Razor said.  
  
"NO. We are going to kill her after we come back from checking the bank accounts. You will   
stay here and keep an eye on Lucas." Lawrence stated as he walked out of the room. At the   
doorway, he turned and motioned for the other two people to follow him. Razor left the bodies   
where they were and actually felt bad. He really did not want to kill Dayna before he had his   
fun with her but he must do what the boss wants. Doran was the last to exit the room and he   
was still surprised that he managed to keep the bile that was rising in his stomach down. Three..   
Two and one almost dead bodies inside the room started to pick up that rotten smell.   
  
Lucas had just about to free his left hand when the trio started to enter the room. He quickly   
stopped his actions and waited for another moment so he can carry out his plan. Lawrence   
came over and placed his hands on his hips as he stared at this son. He soon began to shake his   
head back and forth.  
  
"What?!" Lucas said out loud.  
  
"You.. you are such a waste. I can not believe that you are my son... You are so pathetic."   
Lawrence said with shame written all over his face. Lucas could not help it but just grin to   
himself. It was either the pain or the hate inside him that he just was not thinking of what he was   
doing. Lawrence was now the one that asked Lucas what was so funny.  
  
"After all these months in jail, I would have thought you would have come up with something   
more original than that" Lucas smiled but soon died when Lawrence came around and kicked   
Lucas' injured leg. Lucas gave out a small cry out, sort of a loud whimper.   
  
"You know the only reason I do not kill you right now is that I need you right now. But when I   
come back, there is nothing that is going to stop me from giving you the most painful death in the   
history of this god forsaken world." Lawrence saw the fear in Lucas eyes when he said that   
statement. He grinned. "Oh yes, you will beg for me to kill you..." Lawrence said as he bent   
down to whisper in Lucas' right ear. "More painful than what your girlfriend experienced."  
  
Upon those words, Lucas just lost it. Lucas began to struggle against the bonds. "You wont   
get away with what you have done! They will be after your ass for a long time. And when they   
finally catch you I hope you rot in prison forever! I swear you wont get away with anything   
that..." Lucas then screamed when he was kicked again and again. Lucas now sat in silence,   
trying to control the pain that had just taken over his nervous system. It seemed that the pain   
was coming from every inch of his body and he knew that a few more kicks, he would probably   
pass out. Lawrence smiled as Lucas now was in pain and breathing heavily once more.  
  
"I thought that would shut you up." Lawrence said as he messed up Lucas' hair and slapped his   
son once more. Lawrence then turned around to the other two men and motioned for Doran to   
follow him. Razor was left behind to look over Lucas. Razor tried to argue but Lawrence just   
ignored him. As the two men left the room, Razor looked at Lucas and took a seat on near the   
teen, keeping a close eye on him. Lawrence stepped into the van and checked their weapons.   
"Just in case." Lawrence said as they turned on the van and exited the warehouse.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Nathan Bridger sat quietly at a small outdoor cafe. He had been riding around the whole damn   
major cities, hopping that the locator would pick up on Lucas' position. But it was not that   
easy. He had been out all morning long and after five hours; he still had nothing to show for.   
The locator still read- signal not found. He finally had to stop and had to have some soft of five-  
minute rest. He looked at the yellow device near his left hand, the locator. He picked up the   
device and once more hit the scan button. It still was not able to find the signal. Nathan was   
about to throw the object down to the floor but stopped in mid air, it was the only thing that   
could find his son and Dayna. Nathan took in a deep breath to control his actions and set the   
object down delicately on the table. He then reacted for his back pocket and pulled out his cell   
phone. He so wanted to call Kristen and make sure she was all right. He knew that she was   
also hurting by the kidnapping. She had grown to love Lucas as if he was her own and really   
enjoyed his new love in his life. Dayna was an inspiring student nurse and was a very easygoing   
girl. It did not help the situation for Nathan just to leave Kristen alone to deal with her pain   
alone but Nathan could not just stay inside the house and wait it out. He had to do something   
and he did hope that Kristin did understand what he had to do. He was in mid thought of calling   
or not calling when there was someone lightly tapping his shoulder. He set his phone down and   
turned to the person that was tapping his shoulder.  
  
"Do you want more sir?" The waiter said as he held a pot of hot coffee from its handle. Nathan   
nodded and let the waiter fill his cup once more. It must have been the 8th cup of coffee he had   
but it was the only thing that was keeping him alert. As the waiter left, he prepared the coffee   
with some sugar and then gulped it down. The coffee was not the best he had tasted but right   
now, he did not care. He looked at his watch, 11 am... The thought that Lucas had been gone   
now more than 12 hours... He shook his head from the thought of Lucas and Dayna being hurt   
or dead somewhere... The waiter came back, knowing the man was in some kind of stressed   
since he was drinking coffee like a maniac.   
  
"Are you alright sir?" The waiter asked, giving Nathan a friendly smile. Nathan looked at the   
man and pulled out something out of his pocket.  
  
"Have you seen my son?" Nathan asked as he held up the picture of Lucas. The waiter looked   
hard and tried to remember if had seen him but no.   
  
"No sir. I have not seen him..." The waiter sadly said. "I am sorry..." The waiter said as   
something took his attention to the yellow object on the table. It was flashing a red blinking   
light. Nathan was putting away the picture and had his back turned to the device. The waiter   
must have thought it was something important because he had seen Nathan pick up the device   
and then set it down so many times. The waiter took notice of the phone near by. "Sir, I think   
you have a incoming call.." The waiter said.  
  
"What?" Nathan said as he looked at the waiter. The waiter motioned at the locator and   
Nathan stood up from his chair and almost knocked it down. He grabbed the locator and   
blinked his eyes. "Oh my god.." Nathan said as he left an uncounted amount of money on the   
table and quickly made it to his motorcycle. He placed his helmet on and didn't bother to strap   
it secure and turned on the machine. He looked at the locator, the signal was strong and it was   
moving west. He placed the locator inside his jacket and began to ride. "Hang in there Lucas,   
I'm coming."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Razor was still keeping an eye on Lucas when Lucas started to get uneasy. Lucas started to   
move and see if he could distract Razor so he could get his hand free.   
  
"Do you think I can get at least a glass of water or something?" Lucas said  
  
"Oh your majesty, would you like some ice in your crystal glass as well?"   
  
"I take that as a no..." Lucas said back, all he wanted to do is to kill the bastard but he had to   
get free first. Maybe some small talk would get him to leave. "So, how did my fath.. Lawrence   
talked you into this.. You know he is long gone with your half of the money.."  
  
"Yeah right kid, I know Wolenczak... he would not want to mess with me" At that Lucas began   
to laugh.  
  
"Oh you know him?! That's a riot. He left you here and you know it!"  
  
"Kid, do not make me kill you..."  
  
"It is going to happen anyways, get another MURDER on your record. You just got fucked   
with. Lawrence left you here to take the blame while he and that other moron is off spending   
your money!!!" Lucas began to laugh again; it was fear that was controlling him right now.   
Razor came over and slapped Lucas twice. At this, Razor left the room and headed towards   
another room. Lucas thought his plan had worked and he tried to get his hand free. He heard   
Razor move something or get something from the other room but right now, all that mattered   
was to get his hand free. He moved and moved and for what seemed to be hours, he freed his   
left hand.   
  
'Yes!' Lucas thought as he quickly untied his other hand. With both hands free he began to   
untie his feet. He bent down in somewhat pain that was coming from his stomach but he had to   
ignore it. It was also the first time he had seen his leg and he could not help it but gasp. There   
were some homemade bandages around his leg but it was obvious that they have not been   
changed for a while since the blood was running down his leg. He was about to see if he could   
stand when he could hear Razor coming back. Lucas sat back down like if he was tied to the   
chair and waited. He was going to take on Razor. He took him down once; he might be able   
to do it again.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Nathan had stopped his bike twice and saw that the signal was still going west. At the second   
stop, the signal was getting stronger. The signal was now heading south and stayed there.   
Nathan knew a short cut to where the signal had stopped and made a sharp right turn and was   
now heading towards the signal. He set the device back down inside his jacket and drove off.   
He was about to make another right turn when he was almost cut off by a van. The van did not   
slow down but continued to keep going as fast as it was. Nathan did serve to the side and   
almost crashed into two near by people that were at a Bank's entrance. He managed to avoid   
the people and hit the sidewalk. Nathan stopped and caught his breath. 'That was way too   
close' He thought as he cussed the driver off. He pulled out the device and checked the signal   
again. Nathan was in shocked when the signal was now behind him and heading east. It took   
the captain only a few seconds to figure out that Lucas must be in the van that had just passed   
him. He quickly got himself together and began to follow the van. He caught up to the van in   
no time and was the van made a right turn, Nathan quickly looked at the locator to confirm his   
suspicions. Yes, the signal was coming from the van. He began to follow the van, from a far   
distance so he wouldn't be spotted. He had to follow it, waiting for it to stop so he could call   
the police and surround the place wherever they decide to stop.   
  
For a ride of about 30 minutes or less when the van suddenly stopped in front of a warehouse.   
It looked old and rundown, a perfect hide out. Nathan had stopped behind some bushes of   
another building and ran towards the hideout. He hid behind some wild bush and took note of   
the people that were exiting the van. He saw Lawrence coming out of the driver seat with a   
weapon in hand. He took in a deep breath as another man came out of the van with another   
weapon in hand. Nathan then took a look at his weapon. There were two of them with guns.   
He waited to see if any one else would come out but the van was then locked and left alone.   
Nathan pulled out the locator and the signal was now in the move. Nathan came to the hard   
realization that they must of found the tracker on Lucas.... Maybe Lucas was inside the   
warehouse. There was other men that escaped the jail, maybe the rest were in the warehouse...   
Nathan quickly made a fast call to Officer Kennedy. He explained the best he could where he   
was and read any kind of sign he could see to identify where he was. Kennedy left the phone   
for a second and assure Nathan that they had full team assembled and on their way. He also   
warned the Captain not to do anything and to leave this all for the police to handle this. Nathan   
was about to reply with a yeah right when there was a gunshot. Nathan dropped the phone and   
entered the building, never hearing the warnings coming from the phone of not to go.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Lucas looked up when he felt Razor enter the room but was in shocked. Razor came in   
carrying Dayna's body into the room. Lucas felt all the hate and anger towards him once more.   
The man really had a death wish. Razor set Dayna down and reached for his knife.   
  
"I was thinking of doing her alone but this way, I at least have a crowd." Razor said as opened   
the knife.  
  
"You are a sick bastard! How can you.. to a dead person?! She's dead and yet your going   
to..." Lucas said as he felt he was going to throw up. This was the sickest thing he had ever   
heard in his life. "What is a dead person going to do?!" Lucas yelled as he referred to the knife   
Razor just pulled out. "You afraid that she is going to come back from the dead and try to stop   
you?!?!?!" At this Razor laughed.  
  
"Lucas.. Lucas.. Lucas..." He was about to explain the whole thing when Dayna's head began   
to slightly move to one side. She let out a soft and painful moan. Lucas was all in shocked.   
Razor took note of Lucas and began to laugh again.  
  
"I really did fool you didn't I?" Razor said as he took off her gag and cut open her blouse,   
exposing her chest. There were ugly deep purple burses already forming all over her chest but it   
was in tack. Razor ran his hand over her heart and breast. "See, it is still in there." Razor said   
as he referred to her heart. "Now if you do not mind, I think I will show you how to be a   
REAL man" Razor said as he set the knife down and began to full around with his pant's zipper.   
Lucas saw this moment, the over whelming feeling that Dayna was still alive gave him more   
strength and launched himself towards the man. Razor was taken once again by surprise of the   
attack. Lucas was now once again trying to grip razor's throat. Razor knew better and landed   
punches on Lucas' face. Lucas was about to punch Razor when someone whispered his name.   
He looks to see Dayna calling for him, in a weak voice but still calling for him. It distracted   
Lucas for a mere second but it was enough for Razor to turn the tables and pin Lucas to the   
floor. Lucas struggled but he could not move. Razor grabbed both of Lucas' hands and pinned   
them above his head. Razor used his free hand to reach for the knife he had set down. Lucas   
still struggled but it was no use, Razor was much heavier and stronger. Razor had reached the   
knife and raised it over his head, ready to strike.  
  
"Your father wanted to kill you slowly but not me, you are going to die now Lucas. And I will   
have my way with your girlfriend before I kill her as well." Razor said as he raised his knife   
higher, as far as his arm could reach. Lucas jumped when he heard a gunshot and closed his   
eyes as he waited for the knife to stab him. He felt something dripping on his face but no knife.   
He slowly opened his eyes and saw what was dripping to his face. Razor still had the knife over   
his head and was still looking at him but it was life less. There was a bullet hole on Razor's   
forehead and blood was dripping on Lucas. He then saw two shadows over him as they   
grabbed Razor's body and moved it away from him. Lucas felt strong hands grab the front of   
his shirt and pull him to his feet. He looked up to see Lawrence looking right at him. He felt a   
sudden lighting blot of pain as he placed his leg down and added some weight to it. Lawrence   
held on to his shirt and raised the weapon to Lucas' face.  
  
"Thank you son, the accounts are in order. Your reward, is to die" Lawrence said as he smiled,   
he was finally going to get his sweet revenge. Lucas was frozen, his mind screamed for him to   
move or react or do something but his body did not obey. He took one last look at Dayna,   
who seemed to be barely alive. He prayed that she would be saved from all this but he knew   
better. After Lawrence killed him, he would kill her as well. He looked back at Lawrence.  
  
"Please, don't.." Lucas said as Lawrence pushed the weapon to Lucas forehead.  
  
"Not this time son. You die now." Lawrence said as he grinned and had his finger on the   
trigger, ready to pull it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
How is that? Good? Bad? Evil? *evil laughter* 


	13. 13

Disclaimer: if I only had 10 million dollars... then I can claim seaQuest as mine.... *sighs* I got a   
dime.. can I at least have a hair?! No?.. *sighs*... ok...   
  
Personal Note: Thanks to Dag and Captain Michael. Just for ya Michael- MERCS KICK   
ASS! :). Thanks for all the reviews and the people that are enjoying this little fic.... Enjoy...  
  
Meaning Of Love  
  
By the Untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter 13...  
  
Lucas looked into Lawrence's eyes, hopping that he could see some human emotion in the eyes   
but found nothing. Lucas only found hate and anger in those eyes. He took one last look at   
Dayna who was on the floor and still calling for him. Her voice was more and more drifting   
away. He mentally asked for her forgiveness and turned back to see Lawrence. Lawrence   
smiled as he saw Lucas' fear. Lawrence pressed the gun's barrel harder into Lucas' forehead.   
Lucas closed his eyes, preparing himself for the last two seconds of his life. He once thought of   
killing himself by his own hands because of what life had thrown at him. But not anymore. Life   
was finally having meaning for Lucas. Why now!.... For what seemed like hours, Lucas' life   
flashed before his eyes.   
  
Lucas remembered his painful childhood and begged his mind to only flash his good memories.   
He had flashes of the seaQuest and its crew. His new home and family he had grown to love.   
Flashes of pranks he played with Ben Krieg... The time he spent arguing with the anti-science   
Commander Jonathan Ford. The days he would help out in the labs with what he thought and   
hopped was his future mother, Kristin Westphalen. The days he would spend hours swimming   
with his best friend, Darwin. All the memories of the rest of the crew went flying very fast   
through Lucas' mind. He even thought he saw Jesse, the little boy he befriended back in the   
hospital, standing near by him, crying as he saw the scene enfold. He heard Lawrence said   
goodbye into Lucas ear and at that, all the flashes stopped and ended with a glimpse of Nathan   
Bridger, his new father. Lucas felt awful that he was going to bring his dad new pain by what   
Lawrence was about to do. Lucas also mentally asked for his father forgiveness and prepared   
himself to die.  
  
A shot was heard and it echoed through the room. Lucas screamed as he felt the bullet enter   
his head. Or so he thought it did. He felt no pain but he did hear the gun shot. He quickly   
opened his eyes when he felt Lawrence turned him around and placed Lucas in front of   
Lawrence. Lucas' leg landed on the floor hard and he grunted in pain as Lawrence dragged   
him two steps backwards. Lucas still thought that he could have been shot but he kept looking   
ahead. He was never been happy in his life to see his father, Nathan Bridger, standing there   
holding a gun in his hands. Lucas turned to see Doran laying on his stomach and dead from a   
gun shot from the back. Lucas turned to Nathan as Lawrence started to drag him backwards.   
He was using Lucas as a human shield.   
  
"Stand back Bridger!" Lawrence said as he placed the gun to Lucas' cheek. Lawrence was   
now alone and he had to get out of the warehouse... one way or an another...  
  
"Let Lucas go! Its over!" Nathan said as he saw Lucas look back at Lawrence and him. The   
teen was scared to death. Nathan held in his gasp as he looked at his son. Lucas had a few   
bruises on his face and knowing Lawrence, there were probably more on his body. Nathan   
looked at Lucas' leg and grew angrier as he saw Lucas' broken leg. He turned to the floor and   
saw Dayna who seemed to be far worse than Lucas was. The urge to want to kill a man was   
stronger than ever. He looked at Lawrence; he had no way to escape. Nathan steadied his   
grip on his gun and talked to mad man once more. "You are running out of options... the police   
will be here any minute now so just let Lucas go and maybe you will come out of this alive!!!"   
At this Lawrence tighten the grip he had on Lucas and now held the gun loosely  
  
"I have a better idea.." Lawrence smiled as he looked Lucas. "I'll just kill you" Lawrence said   
as he began to move the gun towards Nathan. Nathan so wanted to shoot Lawrence but there   
was no way to shoot without injuring Lucas. Lucas on the other hand could not let anyone else   
get hurt because of him. He already failed Dayna, he was not going to fail his father. With his   
last strength, Lucas reached for the gun and began to struggle against his father for the weapon.   
Lawrence fought to keep the gun in his hands and it seemed that Lucas fought equally as hard.   
Nathan couldn't react, his feet were frozen in place as the scene played in front of eyes.   
  
Then... there was a shot.   
  
Nathan moved one step forward and saw Lucas backing away from Lawrence. Lucas had the   
gun and Lawrence had his hands up, almost if Lawrence was giving up. Nathan sighed as he   
thought that his son was ok when suddenly Lucas' legs gave out and he fell on the ground.   
Nathan looked at Lucas, he had the gun in his hands still but there was blood coming out of his   
stomach and soaking his shirt. Lucas had been shot. Nathan turned to see Lawrence backing   
away, trying to escape. Nathan raised his weapon without thinking and did not give out a   
warning as he shot Lawrence in the chest. Lawrence groaned in pain as he fell on the floor.   
Nathan dropped down to where Lucas was and removed the gun Lucas had been holding   
tightly in his hands.   
  
"Lucas... you.. you stupid kid.. why did you do that.. why Lucas.. why" Nathan said as he   
placed his hand over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. He felt tears rolling down his   
cheeks.  
  
"I couldn't.. let you..die.. had to do.. something.." Lucas said between breaths. Nathan sadly   
grinned as he moved some hair away from Lucas' face.   
  
"I am so proud of you..." Nathan said as he caressed Lucas' cheek. Lucas smiled at his father   
but then closed his eyes and that made Nathan panic. Nathan slapped Lucas' face lightly until   
Lucas once again open his eyes. " Dad.. so ... pain... sleepy.. cold...."  
  
"NO Lucas, stay with me! DAMN IT STAY WITH ME!" Nathan said as a few tears fell from   
his eyes.  
  
"Dayna... she... she needs you more.." Lucas said as he rolled his head to see her at his right   
side. Dayna was still mumbling something but it was too soft to be heard. Nathan wanted to   
check out how Dayna was but he loved Lucas too much to even think of leaving his side.   
  
"I promise you Lucas she will be alright... Just as you will be alright... hang in there kiddo"   
Nathan said as he added more pressure on Lucas' stomach.   
  
"I love you dad.. tell... mom.. Kristin.. that I love her too..." Lucas said.  
  
"NO Lucas.. don't do this...FIGHT DAMN IT!" Nathan saw Lucas closed his eyes once   
more. Nathan began to slap his face again, hopping it would work again and make Lucas wake   
up but it wasn't working. "Don't do this to me.. to us... Lucas.. I need you please open your   
eyes! PLEASE!" Nathan shouted when he heard someone enter the building. .  
  
"Police!" A police team of 5 people came in running into the room. They all had their weapons   
out and ready to shoot. "Step away from the body now!" One officer said as he aimed his gun   
right at Nathan's chest.   
  
"I can't! He's bleeding. Please help my son!" Nathan yelled as he kept pressure on Lucas   
wound.  
  
"I say one more time, step away from the body now!" The same officer said as he moved his   
trigger finger over the trigger. Nathan started to raise his bloody hands and placed them over   
his head.   
  
"Please, I am Nathan Bridger.. I called this in to Officer Kennedy!" At this the leader of the   
team lowered his weapon and the four others officers did the same. Nathan sighed as he   
returned his attention back to Lucas who was still out cold.  
  
"Lopez, call in for a ambulance now!" The leader said to the officer Stephen Lopez. Lopez   
nodded and began to dial up his communicator. The four other people began to walk towards   
Nathan and Lucas. Two men checked on the bodies on the floor. One officer shook his head   
at his leader. The man was dead. The other officer checked on the other body and motioned   
that that man was alive. The leader of the group went towards the last body in the room and   
even with all the training he had to rid his emotions in time like this, he could not help it but feel   
for the poor girl. She died a tragic and painful death... He bent down to feel her pulse, routine   
procedure but thinking there wasn't any but he was shocked on what he found.. She was alive.   
"Lopez! We got three live ones! Tell them to hurry!" Lopez nodded and began to give that   
information. The leader of the team then turned to Nathan who was still trying to wake up his   
son. "Officer Sam Bennett, " He quickly introduced himself. "How many others are in the   
building?"   
  
"I don't know.. I didn't see anyone..." Nathan replied.  
  
"It is ok Mr. Bridger." Bennett said as he turned to his team. "Williams, Mackay, Linstrom..   
check out the building. I'll stay here with Bridger." Bennett said as he got a nod from his team.   
The three officers checked their weapons and went looking into the other rooms in the   
warehouse. "What happened here mister Bridger?" Nathan quickly recalled the events that had   
happened from when he heard a gun shot outside without leaving any details out. Bennett   
sighed as he had never heard of such a evil mad man's plan. He nodded at Bridger and went to   
check back at the two living bodies on the floor. He turned to check on the girl. "What is her   
name?" Bennett said. Nathan answered quickly that it was Dayna as he was still trying to revive   
Lucas.   
  
"Dayna?" Bennett said softly to the girl. "Can you hear me?" Bennett felt her body for any   
broken bones and knew that some several bones where broken. He took notice of her state of   
her clothes and knew what had happened to her. He then turned his attention to the other man   
on the floor. "Which one is he, Wolenczak or Doran?"   
  
"Wolenczak..." Nathan said with discussed. Bennett nodded as he still had to do his duty and   
make sure everyone gets equal treatment. As Bennett checked Lawrence, Nathan felt Lucas'   
move body slowly. "Lucas?" Nathan said and waited for a reaction from the teen. Nathan   
smiled as he saw Lucas trying to open his eyes.   
  
"Da.." Lucas tried to say as he felt pain jolt his head awake. Lucas tried to grip anything and   
found his fathers hand near by. Lucas squeezed his father's hand as the pain ran through his   
body.  
  
"Shh.. Its ok Lucas.. it will pass...shhh.." Nathan tried to sooth the pain away. Lucas only   
gripped harder and after a minute, Lucas began to relax his hand.  
  
Soon, the team that was with Officer Bennett came back. "Report Williams" Bennett said to his   
second right hand.  
  
"Sir, we found two more bodies in another room. One male, we guess it is one of the escape   
convicts. One female, we believe that she was taken and sexual assaulted and the later on   
mutilated and killed. Both bodies are been there around one week..." Williams took in a deep   
breath. 'How could someone be this sick' She thought.  
  
"I can not believe this.... Thank you Williams." Bennett said as he thought what kind of person   
would do that to another human being.  
  
"Day..na." Lucas said as he licked his lips.  
  
"She's alive... she will be alright.." Nathan said not knowing if he had just lied to his son or not.   
At this, the sirens of ambulances could be heard outside the building. Three teams of EMT's   
entered the building and each team went to each living body. Nathan stayed by Lucas' side and   
kept assuring Lucas that everything was going to be alright. Nathan looked up as Lucas was   
being transferred to a stretcher and got a glimpse of Dayna being strapped down and being   
rushed out of the warehouse. The team that was with her were too careful with her. Nathan   
said a quick prayer towards her as he stood up and followed the team that was handling Lucas   
into the ambulance. Nathan saw a team put Dayna in an ambulance and the driver quickly got   
in the ambulance and left the warehouse. Nathan stepped into the ambulance to where Lucas   
was put in. Nathan sat near the teen on the small seating inside the ambulance and got a glimpse   
of the last team hauling away Lawrence into another ambulance. Right now Nathan wished that   
he could just leave the ambulance and finish the job. But he thought against it. He had to be   
there for Lucas right now. And he will not sink to Lawrence's level and kill for fun.... Right now   
Lucas needed him more. As the ambulance door's closed, Nathan turned towards Lucas and   
saw that Lucas was again not responding. The EMT's were doing their best to get Lucas all   
bandaged up and a small summary of all his injuries. As the two EMT's were stabilizing Lucas,   
one EMT was asking Nathan questions.  
  
"I need to ask you some questions." Nathan nodded for the EMT to continue. "What is his   
name?"  
  
"Lucas Bridger." Nathan responded.  
  
"Age?"  
  
"16"  
  
"Any allergies?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Weight?"  
  
"130.. I think"  
  
"Is he under any medication?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Your relation ship to Lucas?"  
  
"His father."  
  
The EMT filled out his fact sheet as he called in to the hospital. " Lucas Bridger, 16, 130   
estimated weight-allergies/medication none. Suffered a dislocated right shoulder, Left Leg broken at the calf to degree 3, possible internal bleeding from blood pressure readings and hand on exam, fracture ribs.. maybe one punching his lung for the irregular and somewhat difficult breathing. Minor injuries include, bruises on the body, mainly concentrated on the face and mid section, and dehydration." The EMT said as he finished with the list. Nathan sat there with his mouth opened in shocked. He did not expect it to be this bad. The EMT looked at Nathan and put on a reassuring smile. "Do not worry, Lucas seems like a strong young man. He will get through this." Nathan faked his smile and took Lucas' hand in his own.   
  
"Lets hope so... god lets hope so." Nathan said as the sirens of the ambulance deafened his soft   
cries.  
  
  
*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
there is only one thing I want to do right now...MMMMUUUHHHAAAA... ok, next chapter is   
going to be hard for me to write... ill do my best... 


	14. 14

Disclaimer: I DO own seaQuest.. As well as the Ford Company and the planet Pluto and   
ordered the destruction of all Mercedes.. But then.. I woke up and it was all gone.. *sighs*   
memories.....  
  
Personal Note: I am very sorry that this took forever to up date. Yea I know I say it all the time   
but RL loves to butt in.  
  
Thanks to Dag and Captain Michael. Thanks you two... Dag for everything... Michael for   
keeping me evil... hehehe.. sorry dude, Mercs Rule... And to Beoulf.. thanks to him I am   
finishing this faster since he gave me a good great idea for another story....   
  
This chapter was a bit hard for me to write, there is a bit of emotions I could describe so much   
in Spanish but to find the English translation.. it loses the meaning... But here is the best I could   
have done... Enjoy.   
Meaning Of Love   
  
By the Untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Nathan Bridger waited in the waiting room as he awaited news on Lucas. He was taken right   
away into surgery for the fact that he still had the bullet in him and the broken leg was just as   
bad as the wound. Nathan sighed as he rested his head in his hands. It was time to do   
something he wasn't sure he could do. He reached for his cell phone and dialed the rented   
house. He waited for Kristin to pick up.  
  
"Hello? Nathan?" Kristin said, she did not even let the phone ring twice.  
  
"Yes Kris, it is me." Nathan replied as he sighed.  
  
"I have been so worried about you... where are you?!"  
  
"I am at pioneer Hospital..."   
  
"What do you mean at Pioneer?! What are you doing all the way out there?! Oh my god, you   
did not get hit by a car or were in an accident?!" Kristin said as she began to worry for the   
captain.  
  
"No.. No Kris... I am here at their waiting room..." Nathan said as he heard Kristin sighed in   
relief but then she was silent. "Kris, Lucas and Dayna... I found them." Nathan said as he felt   
his voice crack a bit. There was another moment of silence.  
  
"Nat..Nathan, how are they?" She got straight to the point.  
  
"I... I don't know Kris... The doctors try to assure me Lucas is going to be all right... But Oh   
God Kris, I have never been scared in my whole life." He said as he told her the story on how   
he found Lucas and how he was... He heard Kristin weep a bit as he went through the injuries   
that Lucas had. Nathan had to hold his emotions inside to be strong for Kristin. He went to tell   
her about Dayna and the three men that had taken the teen.   
  
"How.. How's Dayna" Kristin said as Nathan didn't said how she was.  
  
"I don't know.. They wont tell me. Something to do with family members only bull shit..."   
Nathan said as he remembered asking the doctor about Dayna and was just turned away.   
"They were going to call the Patterson's." He said.  
  
"I will be right there Nathan. Do not go anywhere please." She said as she heard the way the   
captain was speaking. He was trying to cover his pain but slowly it was coming out. He was all   
alone. She knew she had to get there and confront him even though he would never ask for it.  
  
"Ok.." Nathan blankly said as he ended the call. He put the phone on the waiting table and   
placed his face in his hands. He shook his head back and forth. Trying to wake up from this   
nightmare. His shoulders began to move up and down as he cried to himself. He cried as finally   
he let go of the barrier that was holding his hurt behind. He heard someone come into the room   
and shut the door softly.   
  
"Mr. Bridger?" The man said as he held Lucas' chart in his hands. Nathan looked at the man   
and saw the doctor's scrubs. He wiped his eyes and put up the barrier once more.   
  
"Yes... How is my son?" Nathan said as he got up from where he was sitting. The doctor   
motioned him to sit back down as he also took a seat next to Nathan.  
  
"I am Doctor Wayne Davis and your son Lucas is doing fine now. We removed the bullet that   
was in his stomach and repaired the torn organ. We also popped his shoulder back in place   
and his arm will be immobile for about a week." The doctor said he opened Lucas chart and   
showed the captain a diagram of Lucas' leg.. "At the same time I had another team re arrange   
his two bones in his lower part of his leg." Davis said as he pointed to diagram of Lucas broken   
leg and how it was broken. "We placed two small metal plates here." He said as he pointed to   
the picture. "So the bones will heal on their own but the plates are there to help them heal   
properly."   
  
Nathan looked carefully at the diagram. There were small X's in the outline of the body. "And   
the X's? What are those?"  
  
Davis sighed. "Each X is where there were some damage to his tissues. Mostly burses and   
small cuts. They will heal on their own." Davis said as he knew the number of X's that Lucas   
had... 24....  
  
"What about Dayna Patterson?..." Nathan asked.  
  
"I can not tell you.. I am not her doctor and you are also not a family member so I can not get   
any information also."  
  
"May... May I see my son?" Nathan asked. He had to see for himself that Lucas was ok.  
  
"AT this time...." Davis was about to say No when he saw the look on the Captain's face. It   
was the look of a desperate father in pain. "Yes.. You can.. But only for a few seconds. He is   
recovering..." Davis said as he got up.  
  
Nathan agreed and also stood up from his seat and followed the doctor. They entered the ICU   
and de ja vu struck the captain. He entered the room where Lucas was. Nathan gasped as he   
saw Lucas. His leg elevated... his bruised face... it was De ja Vu once more. This was how he   
found Lucas when the truck hit him as he avoided his biological father. He then thought about   
Lawrence. He turned to the doctor that was behind him. "What about the man who did this...   
Lawrence Wolenczak." Nathan asked.  
  
"Oh yes.. He was taken to a section of the hospital to keep him under police watch. I do not   
know his condition but I know there is heavy security where he is."  
  
"So he is alive..." Nathan said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Yes.. " Davis said. He looked at his watch. "Time is up sir.." He said as he motioned to the   
door.   
  
Nathan nodded and went to Lucas side and kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear.   
"Hang in there Kiddo.." He said as he walked out the door. The doctor closed the door and   
placed a hand on the captain's shoulder.   
  
"I will keep you inform..." Davis said as the captain nodded and exited the ICU. As he left the   
section of the hospital he couldn't get the image of Lucas out of his head. He shut the door and   
sighed. Why his son.... He kept asking himself that question as he walked back to the waiting   
room.   
  
*** Two Hours Later***  
  
Nathan found himself in the cafeteria drinking what was stale coffee. He had put as much sugar   
in it to make it drinkable but it wasn't enough. The coffee was one of the worst things he has   
tasted. He went to throw the cup away when the doors opened. Kristin stood there looking at   
Nathan as he as well stood in place. She felt her eyes start to water as she went near the man   
and embraced him. Nathan held her as he as well let his own tears roll down his cheeks. Both   
were there, letting all the emotions out. Not caring who was there to see them or who was   
whispering.   
  
"God Kris.. Sometimes I felt like giving up but.. I had to find them. I am sorry that I left you..."   
Nathan apologized.  
  
"Nathan.. Nathan.. my sweet Nathan.. Shh..." Kristin said as she held him tighter. Nathan had   
never felt as comfortable within Kristin's arms. And Kristin hasn't ever felt safer. Both of them   
continued to hold each other when Nathan thought it was enough and started to push Kristin   
away.  
  
"I am ok.." Nathan said as he wiped his eyes clean. Kristin did the same and smiled at him.   
Before Nathan could return the smile there was yelling coming from the hallway. Both of them   
recognized the voice and went rushing out the cafeteria and down the hallway.  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit! Where is she?!?!" Dan Patterson yelled at who ever was in his   
face blocking the entry to the ICU. Nathan knew what Dan was going through but he had to   
calm down. Nathan went near the man.  
  
"Mister Patterson..." Nathan said as he tapped on the big man's shoulder. Dan Patterson   
turned around and swung his fist towards the captain. Nathan did not expect this but when he   
saw what Dan was up to, it was too late. Dan's fist made contact with Nathan's face and   
Nathan was thrown to the ground. Dan was about to get on top of Nathan and continue his   
rampage when Brenda Patterson came running down the hall and yelled at her husband.   
  
"DAN! STOP IT!" Brenda yelled as she ran towards her husband at lighting speed. Kristin   
went down to Nathan to check what was the damage and to be somewhat of a shield. Brenda   
stepped in front of Dan and pushed him back. She was such a small petite woman but she   
managed to push him back. "Dan.. what are you doing?!" She demanded him to answer.   
  
"Get out of my way Brenda.. This is all his fault..." Dan said as he tried to move around his wife.   
  
"This isn't anyone's fault! Not the Bridger's or ours.." Brenda said as she moved with him.  
  
"No.. You are wrong. This is his fault.." Dan said as he pointed to Nathan as he was slowly   
getting up. "Why didn't you tell me about your messed up kid sooner?! Why did you have to wait until something like this happened?!?!" Dan yelled. Nathan turned a bit red in anger. Nathan understood completely what Dan was going through but calling Lucas a 'messed up kid' was something he would not stand for.  
  
"This isn't my son's or my fault Mr. Patterson. I know this is a hard time for you as it is for me but right now we should focus ourselves to..." Nathan started to say as Kristin was holding him back from doing any thing to Mr. Patterson. She saw his face turn red with anger as the man infront of him was dissing Lucas.  
  
"Like hell it is.. This is both your fault. No one told us your son was messed up. That he was   
son to Lawrence Wolenczak until we meet in the police station when we heard that they were both taken!! We over looked the fact that he was one year younger than our daughter. But this... his childhood abuse..Lucas being a freak... Its something we can not stand for!" Dan said.  
  
"Dan, please control your angry. Mr. Bridger is right... the only people to blame are the people   
who did this to them..." Brenda said as she tried to calm down her husband.  
  
"NO! They should of told us! I should have kicked his ass when I first found out!." Dan yelled as his wife. He then turned to Nathan and Kristin. "Your son is to do nothing with Dayna. I swear if I ever see him near my daughter.. I..." Dan said as he looked back at his wife and the nurse that was standing behind them. "Let's go Brenda and see if this damn hospital will let me see my daughter!" He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the nurse's station. Brenda turned and lip said that she was sorry. Nathan nodded his head as he felt someone poke his eye.  
  
"Ow.." Nathan said as he felt Kristin's hand over his right eye.  
  
"Hold still Nathan.. He hit you pretty hard..." Kristin said as she touched the area.  
  
"Yea.. I know. So stop touching it please..." Nathan said as he moved her hand away. The   
words that Dan spoke had hit him hard. He saw Kristin give him a worried look and was about   
to explain his feelings to her when Lucas' doctor came out the ICU.   
  
"Mr. Bridger.." Dr. Davis said and walked towards them.  
  
"Dr. Davis.. What's wrong?" Nathan said as he forgot about everything that just happened and   
focused himself on Lucas.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. I came to tell you that Lucas is starting to wake... and... Sir.. What   
happened to your eye?" Dr. Davis started to question at the red eye Nathan was now wearing.  
  
"Wrong turn.. My son needs me. Can I see my son?" Nathan said as he changed the subject   
back to Lucas.  
  
"Sure thing Mr. and Mrs. Bridger." Davis said as he went to open the door. Nathan did not   
bother to explain his relationship towards Kristin to the doctor; it would only delay him from   
seeing Lucas. Nathan took Kristin by the hand and walked into the ICU area. They saw the Patterson's talking to a doctors as they passed by the ICU. Dan Patterson had shot them a look, a look of pure hate towards Nathan. Kristin gripped Nathan's arm for confront as the followed the doctor to Lucas' room.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
: D. 


	15. 15

Disclaimer- seaQuest belongs to others.... BUT.. I get to play with the characters... hehehe...  
  
Personal Note- Dear gosh.. how long it has been. Hehehe. BUT.. I have returned!! Hehe. Thanks to Capy and Dag!!;) I expect about one more chapter before I finish this story. I know.. It's almost done!! Hehehe. Thanks to Yu for the BETAing. You rule!  
  
Meaning of Love  
  
By the Untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Nathan Bridger held Kristin's hand tighter as they entered the room that was labeled Bridger, L in blue marker. Dr. Wayne Davis stood there at the door as the two couple walked in. Nathan had seen Lucas already but his condition still made him cringe. But, It was Kristin's first time seeing him and she actually turned her head away and gasped. Nathan pulled her to a hug and encouraged her to follow him. Nathan led the way to Lucas bed. Kristin had found the strength to see Lucas once again. She went over to him and brushed his hair that was on his forehead with her fingers.  
  
"My poor boy... my poor Lucas..." She said as she kissed his forehead. Lucas moved his head a bit. Dr. Davis knew that Lucas was awake and alert, but he was still groggy from the anesthetic. "Lucas?" Kristin said as the teen tried to open his eyes. Nathan was next to Lucas, waiting for those blue eyes to look at him.  
  
Lucas' eyes opened as small slits at first. He closed them again and opened them fully. He squinted a bit as to get used to the light and he looked around. He saw his father and Kristin hovering over him. He tried to speak but his throat was still sore for some reason. He tried to move but a wave of pain went through his body.  
  
"Woa Lucas.. Take it easy.." Dr. Davis quickly went by his side.  
  
"Dad?..... Lucas managed. Nathan quickly took Lucas' hand.  
  
"I am here Lucas.. I am right here..." Nathan said as he crested Lucas' brushed face. He saw Lucas' eyes start to close once more but it seemed Lucas was fighting to stay awake. "Don't fight it Lucas, you need your rest.."  
  
"Dayna?.. Where's Dayna..." Lucas whispered as sleep was calling him.  
  
"Shh.. It is ok Lucas.. She is ok... " Kristin said to ease his worrying mind. Lucas looked at his father again for confirmation of what Kristin had said. He knew his father would never lie to him. Nathan only nodded his head as if he was in agreement. Lucas sighed out of relief and closed his eyes once more.  
  
"Please.. stay...." He whispered once more as he fell back to sleep.  
  
"The world could come to an end but I wouldn't move." Nathan said as he was going to stick to that promise. Kristin had turned to Dr. Davis as he was writing something down in his chart. She went into full doctor mode and discussed Lucas' condition. Nathan had heard this already and just turns towards the window that had a full view of the road below. His thoughts went back to the time Lucas tried to jump off the building. Even though he didn't and said that he was over that feeling, Nathan couldn't get that out of his mind. He turned towards the two doctors that were going over Lucas' chart.  
  
"How secure is this building?" He said out of the blue. Both the doctors were taken back.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dr. Davis said as Kristin gave Nathan a confused look.  
  
"He might want to jump off once more." Nathan said as he looked at Lucas.  
  
"Oh Nathan... he was hurting back then. He felt alone and scared out of his mind.. He has changed now. He has us..." Kristin said as she went towards him and took his hand.  
  
"I know Kris... but..." Nathan said as he looked towards the doctor. "Just tell me if your stair doors are secure..."  
  
"There are is no access to the stairs to the roof without one of these... " Dr. Davis said as he held up an access card. "Computer operated." He said, as he wasn't too sure what was going on. Nathan only nodded his head and walked back towards the window, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Dr. Davis informed Kristin that he had to check on other patients and that visitor hour's ends at 9pm but he would extend them if needed. Kristin thanked him and saw him out the room. She notices that Nathan was not even aware that the doctor had left. She went towards the window he was near and also looked out.  
  
"Such a beautiful sunset.. " She said as the sky's purple and orange colors seemed soothing. She waited for Nathan to say something but he didn't. He was lost in his own world. She continued to wait. After a few minutes of total silence, Nathan finally spoke up.  
  
"He doesn't deserve this... he has done nothing wrong to anyone..." Nathan said as his thoughts were still on Lucas. How could this happen to his son? Why this child?  
  
Kristin knew there were no words that would ease the captains aching and angry heart. She held Nathan in a tight embrace and watched the end of the sunset. Nathan patted her shoulder as a Thank You and walked back to the chair near Lucas' bed. He sat there and rested his chin on his hand. He sighed as he shook his head and looked back at Kristin.  
  
"Have you informed the crew?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I told Ben. The only reason he isn't here was that I told him to inform them. Frankly I wouldn't be surprised that he won't be coming down here once he is done." Kristin replied as she smiled a bit. Ben would have walked also through fire for this kid. She didn't blame him. So would she. She looked at Nathan. Mostly as his eye that was turning a shade of reddish purple. "I can't believe Mr. Patterson's actions..." She trailed off. Trying to understand what was going on through the mans head.  
  
"I can't say I don't blame him. He is very angry.. and..."  
  
"He is hurting just as much as you are....." A voice from the door spoke up. Both Nathan and Kristin turned to see Brenda Patterson at the door. "I am sorry.. Can I have a few words with you?" She asked looking at Nathan.  
  
"Sure.." Nathan said as he motioned for her to come inside the room. Brenda came in and looked at Lucas.  
  
"How is he doing?" She asked, one of the reasons she came by.  
  
"He's doing better than how he looks. He was more worried about Dayna when he woke up. How is she doing?" Nahtan answered.  
  
Brenda sighed. "Shes alive..." She said as she was about to burst into tears. She held her emotions. "She was serverally beating up. And she had been in surgery for the past 3 hours to repair so many damages to her insides.... some technical terms the doctor used... She takes after Dan.. Shes so damn strong..." Brenda said as she kept looking at Lucas. Both Nathan and Kristin were silent. They all gotten to get attached to Dayna just like Lucas had and it was divesting to even learn that she was also hurt in all this. Brenda couldn't take the silence in the room. She coughed a bit. "I came down here for several reasons... one was to find out about Lucas.. and I am glad that he is ok..." Brenda said.  
  
"We are also glad to find out that Dayna is going to be alright as well." Kristin said as she tried to take Brenda's hand. Brenda stood up as she was fighting to say what she came down here to say. Kristin and Nathan took notice of her behavior. "Mrs. Patterson.. What is wrong?"  
  
"I don't want this.. But.. Dan.. He is my husband... and..." Brenda said as she rubbed her arm. A sign of nervousness. Nathan had a bad feeling of what was she going to say. "After this whole situation.. we are taking Dayna away for a while. Back to the country with my parents for her to get this past her.... we don't want Lucas to have any contact with her anymore after this..."  
  
"You can't be serious" Kristin said as she read the exact thoughts of Nathan's.  
  
"We are. I don't want this to happen again.. Or for Dayna to remember all this... she is going to get some mental help for her and all... but... we wish Lucas not to be part of her life any longer." Brenda said.  
  
"This will devastate him... how can you think this.. They both love each other. You can't tell us what is best. This was not Lucas' fault and yet you are punishing him!. Dayna has to make this decision on her own...." Kristin defended Lucas.  
  
"We know what is best for our daughter. We don't blame Lucas at all."  
  
"Yea right!" Nathan now said. Getting a bit angry.  
  
"Mr. Bridger, I am sorry for Dan's action... And we don't blame Lucas at all...It is just that..." Brenda tired to come up with something. They did really blame Lucas but saying was wrong. She knew it was wrong to blame Lucas. But they had to blame someone. She began to walk to the door. "If Lucas tries to contact Dayna.. I don't know what we will do..." Brenda said as she walked out of the room leaving the two seaQuest crewmembers in confusion. They both looked at the sleeping teenager. One thing after another. They both hoped that things will get better for Lucas... but it seems that it only gets worse.  
  
Sorry for so short guys.. Last Chapter before the Epilogue. Hehehe... I promise to make that at least longer. Hehehe... 


End file.
